It Takes Two to Make a Heart
by Suisho x Hirako Shinji
Summary: I didn't ask for all this: To be enrolled as a guy in an all guy's school and for an undercover war between my school and another. But most of all, I didn't ask for one man to ruin my arranged marriage and turn my world upside down... Kurosaki Ichigo.
1. Berry Bad Beginnings

**Super-long-author-note: **Hey readers, for those of you who know me, (I doubt you will, I only posted my first fic couple of hours ago) this is my second fanfiction on this site! This one is more light-hearted than the first, but will get progressively serious as it goes on. It's a Rukia-harem of sorts, but the main couple is Ichiruki. Lots of jealousy and flirting in a school setting, kind of like a shoujo manga. I'm probably not going to update this too often, seeing as the chapters will have to be long for my plot to work. I'll need time with them. And just to let you know, I'm not good with plot twists, so don't keep your hopes up for a thriller drama fanfic. I'll try somehow though.

I've always wanted to try writing a school-setting romance fanfic with my favorite couple, Ichiruki. I hope this satisfies a lot of my readers!

Some other things I'll mention here. I'm a big supporter of correct mechanics (spelling, punctuation, capitalization). If you see any mistakes in mechanics or grammar in my works, feel free to notify me. I won't get mad, in fact, I'd be glad if someone would help. I want to learn from my mistakes, and it's better if someone else points it out for you.

I'm not review-hungry, so I won't nag you guys for any. But I'd like to voice the opinions I think most authors on this site have: We don't always want reviews saying "Update, please!" or "That was sexy!", etc. Most of us want to know how we did, where we can improve on, and what elements to keep and expand upon. A lot of the authors' goals on this site is to have fun sharing and reading stories. So please, the next time you are moved or impressed enough to write a review, write a little bit more, no matter how short, like: "You have good humor!" It makes a lot of positive difference. :)

Before this review gets any longer, I'll end it. **Please check my profile** for more info. I might set up a poll in the near future.

This is rated **T** for language.

* * *

><p>It was only Rukia's first day at high school, and already, she could list two out of a number of reasons she would discover later, why she hated being at this particular school.<p>

She encountered the first of these reasons within her first hundred steps on the campus.

Rukia stopped to admire the lush scenery around her, noticing the well-kept flowers and grass and the beautiful mix of trees, some familiar, and some that, by all circumstances, should not have been possible. For example, the willow tree to her right. She gasped in appreciation of its delicate drooping branches, soft trunk and aura of tranquility. Then her eyes alighted upon the group of boys lounging under the tree, sipping cans of coke and laughing at the loudest burps. Etiquette of ladies told her that such an action was rude, whether for men or women, but she couldn't help but want to join their contest. She shook her head at this.

_Idiot, this is not what I came here for._ It was then she came to realize the first of her reasons for hating her new school.

Boys. Lots and lots of boys.

Her mind screeched to a halt, and she frantically recalled all that she had seen on her first walk into campus. She had seen boys by the school entrance, and hadn't thought much about it, entranced as she was by the large school. She also faintly recalled seeing some boys not 10 feet from the gates inside the campus grounds, but again had been distracted by the sheer size of the school. When she had spotted the group of boys under the willow tree however, she suddenly realized something.

There were boys. There were boys in a school that was NOT supposed to have boys. She was NOT supposed to be in a school with _boys_.

Crap.

Agitated, she started marching to the school in blind haste, determined to get to the office, and to the bottom of this confusion. What she did get, however, was a bump with what seemed to be a hard, solid wall.

"Ack!" she cried as she fell on her bottom. At the same moment she fell down, she was grateful she was not wearing an uniform skirt, but pants. She sweatdropped when she realized that that should have been another clue she was at a school with boys, though at the time she had recieved it, she had been too happy to not wear a skirt, those difficult and trying pieces of clothing women were so fond of. Not that she wasn't a women, in fact, she was a very respectable-

"Hey! At least apologize!"

Anger swelled up within her. Who was this oaf, this stupid fool to deny her a moment to reflect and realize? She jumped up and took in a deep breath, preparing to yell, when she stopped dead, with her mouth agape like a fish.

"Are you gonna apologize or what?" demanded the tall man.

Wait a minute.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Wait a minute. She knew this guy.

"Oi! Don't ignore me!"

She knew this guy, this loud, tall, argumentative, _orange-haired_ guy.

Oh, crap.

"You midget!"

Right then and there, she found her second reason that day for hating this school.

"I'll make you listen to me, or my name isn't...!"

Oh, _crap_.

"_Kurosaki Ichigo!_"


	2. Buttons Pop Proposals?

**Not-so-long-author-note: **Hey! This is the 2nd chapter of It Takes Two to Make a Heart! I'll say more in the author note below, **so please read the author note below**.

This is rated **T**.

**Warning: Possible spoilers**

* * *

><p><strong>Buttons Pop… Proposals?<strong>

"And? What is the meaning of this, Kurosaki Ichigo-san, Kuchiki Rukia-san? It'd better be good. There is an assembly in 10 minutes, files to be graded, people to be called, more files, and I _really_ do _not_ have the time to deal with such misconduct, and on the first day of school already!"

The stern school secretary Ise Nanao appeared flushed for a moment at her outburst, but composed herself so quickly that Rukia dismissed it as a trick on her eyes. Like she hoped the male sitting next to her was. She glared at Ichigo who was neither sitting up straight nor slouching in the comfy chair, looking utterly indifferent to the whole matter.

The office they were in was spacious and airy, due to the tall glass windows on the walls in front and to the left of them. Pristine white birds flew by and the breeze ruffled the tree branches like an older brother ruffling his younger brother's hair. A quick glance at the interior of the office bespoke of money, from the clearly top-notch mahogany wood desk, guest sofas, and various famous paintings dotting the cream-colored walls. It was a nice place to be sure, and without much clutter, but Rukia wished she could leave already. It was all the orange-haired idiot's fault, she fumed.

"_I'm not going easy just because you're a small gu-! Wait. What?"_

_He looked on in shock as Rukia picked herself and her messenger bag up from the ground, dusting her clothes and looking at him with equal shock._

"_What the, you're a girl. No, besides that, did you call me? How do you know me?" He squinted at her with a doubtful expression. "You're not a fangirl by any chance, are you?"_

_Rukia flushed, before she replied in a flustered manner "N-no! Who would want to be _your_ fangirl anyways?"_

_Ichigo stomped closer until he was right in front of her, peering down at her small stature. Rukia did not back down however, and glared up at him defiantly. And suddenly kicked him in the shins._

"_Ow! Why, you-!" He opened his mouth to yell more, but was interrupted with a smack upside his head by a rolled up newspaper. He whirled around, snarling, only to stiffen and bow to the clearly angry secretary. And that's how their current predicament came to be…_

She turned to Secretary Nanao and raised her hand in a timid manner with an equally timid expression. Ichigo, who had been watching her out of the corner of his eye, started in surprise. _What the, what is she doing? She's definitely not that shy, _he thought. Not if his bruised and aching shins were anything to go by. She packed one heck of a kick, that was for sure. He guessed big things came in small packages after all.

"M-miss Ise-san?"

His jaw dropped open, and now stared at her openly in incredulity. What was up with that fake, sugary sweet voice? Her acting skills were also a few meters short of the stick, he concluded.

"Yes?" answered the secretary briskly, happy that one of them had finally spoken up. "What is it?" "Truth is," continued Rukia, helping herself to a tissue in front of her and dabbing nonexistent tears on her eyes, "I came to this school by accident. I did not know this wasn't my school." Nanao blinked in surprise. "Are you sure? I thought it was an uniform mix-up that was the issue," she remarked. "What school should you be at, where do you live, and who is your guardian?" she continued.

Ichigo meanwhile was pondering over the words he had just heard. She was still using that fake voice of hers, but it looked to him as if she was telling the truth. In that case, how bad were his or her school system to botch her first day this badly? And while he had hardly seen his school secretary, he was inclined to believe she would never have allowed a slip-up of this measure.

Rukia suddenly grew cautious, and answered after a brief pause. "Karakura Institute for Ladies. I expected to live in the dorms of my school and my guardian is… Kuchiki Byakuya." Both Ichigo and Nanao jolted in shock. Kuchiki? _The_ Kuchiki? According to what little Ichigo had read about him, he was among a group of wealthy, influential PhD professors of different areas called the Gotei 13, or the 13 Court Divisions, but weren't just limited to that. These "Captains" were highly capable in athletics, the arts and many other talents. Each had their own company that were mostly independent of each other, but were a solid, unified community. It was the dream of every aspiring student to work directly under them.

Kuchiki Byakuya was one of the most aloof and famous of them, and said to be very demanding. So this little girl was _related_ to such a mogul? Impossible. What was with her composure then? It was almost an antithesis to Byakuya!

Nanao cleared her throat. "There is no Karakura Institute for Ladies, but there _is_ one for boys. We have yet to make plans for a ladies institute. Perhaps you or Byakuya-san wrote the name of the school down wrong?"

"Impossible," denied Rukia. He had even driven her to her temporary hotel room to prepare for school for 5 days, which was barely 5 blocks from the closest school, this one. There was no way he could have screwed up. Or was the workload and stress at his Division finally getting to him? Hisana had taken a toll on him as we- No. She wouldn't continue down there. Returning her focus back to the matter at hand, she asked if she may see any records of registration.

Always organized, Nanao pulled out her file alphabetically in a few seconds and opened it on the desk. The two females leaned toward the information to read, and Ichigo couldn't help but lean in as well. The three read through personal information such as date of birth until they reached a point in the data that made them all blink and in Ichigo's case, rub his eyes and look again as if he couldn't believe it. Rukia held a queer expression of horror on her face. Oh yeah, Byakuya had definitely lost his marbles.

"WHAT THE-!"

She had forgotten to maintain her "acting-lady" voice. But that wasn't the issue now. She was most definitely, 100% sure…

"Hey you, you didn't tell me that…" stated Ichigo with a mocking grin.

…that in the time between Byakuya's departure after dropping her off and her first day at school…

"…you were a…"

…she had not turned overnight into a…

"…_guy_."

* * *

><p>Rukia fidgeted in her seat, despising that she was at the front where clearly <em>no one<em> wanted to sit, and next to Ichigo no less. The extremely large stage in front of her had the common wooden and curtain design of most theaters at commonplace schools, but was obviously well-kept. It shined without wax, had no scratch or dirty streaks, and seemed to be made of solid wood. The curtains were neither too heavy and oppressively refined, nor mundane. The lights were rather glaring, but she assumed when their focus shifted to the stage, it would be better.

All around her were seats worthy of the comfort of a sofa, arranged in a Coliseum-like manner or opera theater-manner. And surrounding her in sound… the voices of three thousand _males_. She turned to peer behind her, amazed at the sheer size of the students and the lack of any females. Ichigo, who found himself watching her from the corner of his eye again, thought back to the events that had taken place before their arrival in the auditorium.

_Since the announcement assembly was beginning, Nanao shooed the two of them to the auditorium while she tried phone-calling Byakuya and the school system._

"_Even if you are not an official student here," she addressed to Rukia, "there is no reason to miss out on a perfectly good performance. Kurosaki-san will guide you there."_

"_Wha-!"_

"_No more from you Kurosaki-san. I'm letting you off the hook this time to deal with this matter."_

_Ichigo had scowled at that, before pushing himself out of his chair and calling to Rukia without looking back, "Hurry up, you heard what she said. Performances aren't something you should miss."_

_A huff and a soft rustle of lubricated legs against the forest-green carpet later, he felt her presence next to him, and without a word, began walking down the vast hallway. Rukia turned back one last time as the office door swung closed, and caught a glimpse of Secretary Nanao lifting a traditional spin-dial phone to her ear before it shut. She hoped that Byakuya could be reached. She had many questions for him after all._

"_Seeing that you attend this rich school, you must be rich yourself," she remarked as they passed under an arch. He gave a noncommittal grunt, and said "Eh, I guess," before falling silent. She noticed he navigated the twisting hallways with ease and concluded that he either had taken a tour beforehand or was used to this school. _

"_What grade are you? And what were those paintings of back there?" she questioned, trying to fill the silence. She didn't mind silence, but she was curious. He furrowed his brows even more than he usually did and pondered her question. Finally he answered, "I'm a Stitch, and those were-"_

"_Stitch?" she interrupted, a confused expression taking over her face. "What's that?" _

_He scowled. He didn't like people interrupting him, but seeing the predicament she was in, he would let it slide this once. "That's right, I forgot that this is your first time here. 'Stitches' are what 'sophomores' are to you. 'Pins' are the freshmen, 'Buttons' are the juniors and 'Zippers' are the seniors." _

"_Why is it like that for you guys?" He shrugged. "I dunno, that's just how it's been. You get used to it and forget that it was even weird in the first place." She nodded and prompted, "And the paintings?" He stopped for a moment to stare at her. She continued walking several paces before she realized he had stopped. _

"_What?" She asked, perplexed. He asked bluntly, "Look, is your relative really Kuchiki Byakuya? I'll admit that 'Kuchiki' isn't a common surname, but it's hard to believe that any of the captains have relatives." Her eyes widened in understanding and she frowned. "Actually, I'm not his sister," she confessed, "by blood anyways. I'm the sister of my older sister, Hisana, who I'm sure you've heard about." Her expression saddened as she said the last sentence. He nodded. _

_Hisana Kuchiki became a source of much scandal when cold, aloof Byakuya married her, sparking a frenzy of media attention and causing tabloids to go haywire. It was said that she was sick and in poor health, which led to her eventual death 5 years later. Then Byakuya had adopted Rukia, and the media frenzy had started again. It was hard for them not to. She was the spitting image of Hisana, yet no one had seen her until she was officially adopted. A replacement for his lost wife, some suggested. A twin or sister of Hisana, thought others. The latter was more correct, and within weeks, she had become the sister of Captain Kuchiki Byakuya._

_Ichigo rubbed his neck and started to walk again, Rukia keeping pace with him. "Those paintings are of the current Captains. We actually have a lot of them in our school." "You're kidding me." "I'm not," he said wearily, as if it were a much-repeated phrase. "We have Captains 1, 2, 4, 7, 8, 11, 12, and 13," he stated blandly. "Captains Yamamoto Genryusai, Sui-Feng, Unohana Retsu, Komamura Sajin, Kyoraku Shunsui, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, and Ukitake Jushiro." She nodded, recognizing some names. "What about the other Captains?" "Captains 3, 5, and 9 apparently left for a different school. And 10… is going to be elected at this school. That's what the presentation today is about."_

Now in the auditorium, Rukia wondered why a school, prestigious and rich as it was, would be the origin of a new Captain. Was one of the teachers who weren't Captains being considered worthy for the position? She didn't know. Another thing she didn't know was why she had told Ichigo about her status as a adopted sister and mentioned Hisana. He and she weren't close at all to begin with.

She was jarred from her thoughts when the talking subsided and lights dimmed. She looked up at the stage and saw the spotlights had focused on the center. A Captain stepped forward from behind the left curtain. She recognized the old, hunched man as Yamamoto Genryusai, who had founded the Gotei 13 and was the oldest Captain to date, but still highly capable. His long gray eyebrows and beard hung from a rough face, scarred from who-knows-what. His head was tall and bald and his eyes, she knew, were perpetually closed except in certain circumstances.

It was silent now, and his cane thudded as he walked up to a microphone stand that she hadn't noticed before. He cleared his throat, his large white… – blanket? – coat draped over his shoulders rustling against his plain black traditional Japanese robes.

"Welcome youngsters. Welcome to Karukara Institute for Boys!" He paused as a good majority of the crowd cheered before he resumed speaking. "I'll step back for now and let the Buttons take the stage." As he said this, he tapped his way down stairs on the sides of the stage. Scattered applause rang throughout the auditorium, and Rukia realized, after some confusion, that the juniors were next on stage.

The curtains parted more, silently and smoothly, to reveal a trio of boys, who she supposed could be called good-looking. She noticed that all had navy blue jackets with gold buttons, true to their name.

Suddenly self-conscious, she looked at Ichigo's jacket. Though she could see any stitches, she saw that the middle of his jacket was closed with rectangular lumps at intervals. She checked her own jacket, then looked at his. They matched. Well, they were in the same grade then, and if that meant that their jackets matched, his jacket was closed with Velcro, like hers was. Remembering the performance, she turned back to the stage.

The first had long, vibrant red hair tied in a tight ponytail. His eyes were narrow and bright and above them were some weird black marks in place of his eyebrows. She assumed that those were tattoos. He sported ripped jeans and loafers as well as his jacket, and waved to the crowd. The crowd roared back enthusiastically.

The second raised his hand as well. He had blue-black hair that framed both sides of his face and glasses resting upon a sharp nose. His eyes were sharp too, intelligent and calculating. He wore white pants with blue stripes under his jacket and white dress shoes. The response to him was a little less enthusiastic, but loud nonetheless.

The third junior had khaki shorts that showcased his muscular legs with feet in Reeboks. He appeared to have a bandage and the tattoo 69 on his face with 3 scars running vertically down one eye. His hair seemed purple in the light at certain angles and his eyes were almost as narrow as the red-haired. The crowd roared louder and he waved back in response.

After the cheering died down, Rukia, Ichigo, and the others watched the third Button walk up to the microphone stand and address them all.

"Hey guys," his deep voice began, "thanks for being here today. I'm this year's vice-captain of Class 3, Hisagi Shuuhei. The guy with red hair is your events coordinator, Abarai Renji. The last guy is Ishida Uryu, and he's your secretary and treasurer this year. Wish us luck!" The crowd broke into applause again, and Rukia winced slightly as the males' volume rose higher. Ichigo seemed unfazed by it all. Perhaps he was used to this. Shuuhei was not done talking yet though.

"We've had a rough year last year, and I want to leave that all behind. I want to start our year with a good start and news!" More applause. "First off, I'll tell you some bad news. We're going to have masquerade dances this year." A collective groan. He continued unperturbed. "Yeah, I know, kinda sucks, but the good news is that we may have girls coming in this year!"

Silence, then wild cheering and hoots. Rukia glanced back quickly. Were these guys really rich students from prestigious upbringings? They acted like monkeys. But it was interesting that there might be girls. It looks like this school was undergoing some changes. She turned back to catch the rest of the vice-captain's, or, she realized, vice-president's speech. It seemed many things were based on the captains.

"I'd like to start talking about events. We're planning a camping trip and-" Here he cut off, the strangest of expressions flitting across his face. His gaze was downwards and Rukia who couldn't really see him due to the lights, wondered who or what he was looking at. He suddenly jumped off the 1 foot stage to land right in front of her.

"Wha-?" began Ichigo and Rukia, when Hisagi knelt down to grasp her hands in his.

"Can you come up with me?" he asked her, jerking his head to the stage, where his perplexed companions waited. "Uh, actually, I-" she began, intending to tell him how she might not be even attending this school, but he dragged her up anyways by the left set of stairs and to the stage.

More silence, before the audience exploded into conversations, ranging from the fact that a female was standing before them, and possible reasons she was here. Rukia squinted and made some awkward noises as he let go of her hand on stage and she swayed, trying to regain her balance. She spotted Ichigo looking at the stage, flabbergasted. She didn't have time to dwell on it though.

The vice-captain suddenly knelt down on one knee before her, and, with that same strange expression on his face, he said to her, "Dear lady, will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Super-long-author-note:<strong> Hey guys, thanks so much for all the visitors and hits to my stories! While I'd love to hear from you guys by review or messaging, your interest in my fic has made me quite happy! For some of you, I've been updating my other fic, **When It's Rukia** a lot, and boy has it grown! In total, I already have two reviews, several alerts, one favorite and a bunch of hits and visitors! Mwah~ and much love and thanks! I'm updating this one and **When It's Rukia** today because of something very special. **Caution: Spoilers ahead, read at your own risk. If you wish to avoid spoilers, skip this paragraph. **Those of you who follow Bleach manga well probably know it released a new chapter today after two weeks. And guess who returned? Shinji! Yay, I'm super happy and excited, though I wish he'd grow out his hair again. Ah well, we don't get everything in life….

So this is a special occasion for me, hence the chapter update! But sad news, I probably won't update for some days. It's getting hectic on my end, and I ask for your patience. Thanks!

I mentioned this on **When It's Rukia**, and I'll mention it here. It's important to read my author notes because I usually have important info. For anonymous reviewers (please sign in if you have an account or make one; usually doesn't take long, and you don't have to write stories), I might put a short reply in an author note. I also give update statuses and news. So I'll try an experiment. For the first person who reviews with (Hirako Shinji - ijnihS okariH) will get a short oneshot (one chapter) from me about the Bleach universe, preferably a pairing. I'll post the winner in the next chapter, and message that person. Please be patient, as I have little time in my hands.

This chapter is a whole lot longer than the first, and will introduce part of Rukia's "harem". This is still Ichiruki, but I always felt jealousy in a romance plot brings out a lot of deep emotions at times. It makes for good drama at other times, but please try not to feel too jealous too much in real life! I _am_ leaving out some characters, and not everyone will act exactly the way they do in canon because of the circumstances. Not all of them will have the same role either. **When It's Rukia** is a lot deeper, and while I enjoy writing, it can get exhausting, so I'll switch on focusing between the two fics.

Another thing that you guys may know **if you've read my profile page** is that I don't like Inoue Orihime. Please see why on my profile page. I'm going to do my best NOT to bash her or portray her unlike how she is. I've seen some fics that portray her as this "bimbo" or something, but she isn't like that.

Don't expect any new chapters tomorrow. Even authors need their breaks, hehe.

Some other things I'll mention here. I'm a big supporter of correct mechanics (spelling, punctuation, capitalization). If you see any mistakes in mechanics or grammar in my works, feel free to notify me. I won't get mad, in fact, I'd be glad if someone would help. I want to learn from my mistakes, and it's better if someone else points it out for you.

I'm not review-hungry, so I won't nag you guys for any. But I'd like to voice the opinions I think most authors on this site have: We don't always want reviews saying "Update, please!" or "That was sexy!", etc. Most of us want to know how we did, where we can improve on, and what elements to keep and expand upon. A lot of the authors' goals on this site is to have fun sharing and reading stories. So please, the next time you are moved or impressed enough to write a review, write a little bit more, no matter how short, like: "You have good humor!" It makes a lot of positive difference. :)

Before this review gets any longer, I'll end it. Please check my profile for more info. I might set up a poll in the near future.


	3. What's in a Name?

**Not-so-long-author-note:** Hey! This is the third chapter of It Takes Two to Make a Heart! I'll say more in the author note below, **SO PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR NOTE BELOW.**

This is rated **T** for mild language.

**Warning: Possible spoilers**

* * *

><p><strong>It Takes Two to Make a Heart – What's in a Name?<strong>

Rukia was prone to many embarrassing reactions in equally embarrassing situations. She was often known among those close to her – and of those, she did not have many – to squeak, flush brighter than Ichigo's hair color, lose her balance, and present to the world a gaping mouth, not unlike that of a fish. It was to her surprise then, that she did not react in any of these ways, to the sudden proposal by her probable-vice-president, Hisagi Shuhei. Not at first, anyways.

"I ask again, will you marry me?"

She supposed in her mind, off to the side, while most of her brain struggled to comprehend and deal with the situation before it, that boys could not only be monkeys, but hasty. Whoever heard of a proposal at first sight. It wasn't exactly as simple as love at first sight.

"I-I'm… I'm not even of legal age yet!" Rukia managed. Shoot. _That_ was the first thing that _had_ to pop out of her accursed mouth? Of all the things she could have smoothly delivered. Granted, it wasn't any of her typical shameful reactions, but it wasn't anything more pleasant or articulate.

"Ah, then, should I begin courting you? Or would you prefer for me to take it up with your guardians, if you have any?" continued Shuhei, undeterred in the slightest. Rukia shook her head numbly, and caught the eye of one stupendously shocked Kurosaki Ichigo. To anyone who was not good at reading faces or close to him, they wouldn't have thought him much moved by the current spectacle, but years of hanging around her stoic brother had granted her the ability to discern much of people's emotions by facial expression alone, no matter how subtle or subdued.

Ichigo's brow hadn't changed its angle much, nor had his mouth. The dead giveaway, as for most people, was his eyes, which were widened ever so slightly. It was fairly amusing to see him in such a state, she almost forgot the waiting vice-captain, who was still down on his knees. Fancy and well-kept school stage or not, it was probably bruising his knees that were exposed by his khaki shorts. She quickly thrust out a hand for him to pull himself up. Shuhei took its meaning the wrong way though.

"You accept? Really?" he cried out, his narrow eyes widening in excitement. "N-no, I meant for you to get up! Don't your knees hurt?" she flustered, now proceeding to begin one of her customary actions, blushing. He looked up at her in wonder. "Are all girls usually this nice?" he marveled, "I was under the impression they weren't this nice."

That ticked Rukia off. No matter how weird yet nice this guy was to her, wasn't he being too general about girls? Not _all _girls were mean, just as not all boys were the nicest beings on this planet. As a girl, and probably, soon-to-be only female student of this school, she wouldn't stand for this! Her earlier insecurities forgotten, she retracted her outstretched hand and shouted at the still-kneeling vice-captain, "Guys aren't exactly lambs either!"

It was then she noticed the hushed silence that had gripped the whole audience, and looked around nervously. Like Ichigo, many of the students appeared shocked or dumbfounded in the audience. Her eyes swiveled back to the stage she was on and locked on to the two other boys, Ishida Uryu, and Abarai Renji.

Uryu appeared a bit miffed and surprised, but obviously was keeping both emotions under control. At least, that was what it looked like to her. The glare of light on his glasses made it difficult to determine his mood. Renji, however, appeared to be beside himself with glee. "O-oh man, that's gotta be the first time I've seen Hisagi-san like that! Pffft-" And here, the red-haired broke down in fits of laughter, shaking and bending down to grasp his knees in support, lest he fall.

"Oi!" barked the embarrassed vice-president, "Stop laughing!" At this command, Renji made a valiant effort to stifle his giggles, but like a bursting dam, more laughter and a healthy dosage of spittle spewed out from his mouth. Uryu and Rukia hopped back in horror.

"Really though," asked Uryu, stepping up to Rukia, "who are you? I know that we just announced that we may have girls at our school, but for one to be here already-" "You're wrong," Rukia cut him off, "this was all just a misunderstanding. I'm not supposed to even be in this school!"

* * *

><p>Oh yeah, Ichigo could see where this was going. Just as Captain Byakuya had apparently lost his marbles over Kuchiki Rukia's school records, Hisagi-san did not just lose his marbles, he <em>definitely<em> needed a lunatic ward, stat. He stared up, aghast, at his vice-president, who he had always known as responsible, level-headed, a bit of a closet pervert, and fair. He did not, however, know this romantic desperate fool that had replaced his vice-captain. It was like he had been replaced the moment his eyes had set on Rukia.

The Kuchiki girl was quickly becoming the root of many problems for him today.

The lights that glared down on the stage were still on, but he could see enough of their shapes and positions. Four silhouettes, three tall and one short. Gee, it wasn't too hard to figure out where Rukia was with just that level of visual information. He squinted into the light, and noticed a fifth silhouette. Leaning forward, he saw another short shadow, and to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him (and convince himself that the Kuchiki hadn't suddenly split herself in two) he looked back towards where he saw Rukia's silhouette last. Nope, the tiny girl was still there.

He settled back into his chair and frowned. He was sure that all the boys in the school were, at the very least, only a couple inches short of his tall height. But not to the point of Rukia. He glanced back into the glare to peer at the second, unannounced shadow.

If that was the case, then who was this new guy?

* * *

><p>While Ichigo had noticed the new figure, the others were more or less still engaged in heated conversation. Uryu was now scolding Renji for the mess he created, Rukia continued to deny, and Shuhei continued to persist his suit.<p>

"Look at this, Abarai, because I'm _not_ cleaning that up!"

"Will you reconsider, lady?"

"M-my name is Kuchiki Rukia, and I'm telling you, I'm not even in this school!"

"Geez, Ishida, you always make a big fuss about things!"

"Abarai, this is a matter of school conduct and your conduct as this year's event coordinator!"

"If I bought some diamonds, would you reconsider? I heard diamonds are a girl's best friend!"

"Spit, spat, it isn't that much! Here, I'll bend down and wipe it off!"

"Not all girls want diamonds! Stop generalizing!"

"So you won't marry me?"

"Abarai! That'll just spread the germs! And I order you to get some disinfecting wipes!"

"_Huh?_ What's with that! You can't boss me around!"

"I should think the student secretary and treasurer hold more authority than the position of an event coordinator, who still has to report to the treasurer for funds and budget."

"_Hah?_ You want to start something here?"

"No, Hisagi-san, I'm _not_ marrying you."

"I should hope not."

The last sentence was uttered in a deep, mature tenor that was unlike that of any of the shouting figures on stage. The four of them whirled around to face the back, where a shadow was emerging from behind the back curtains. Uryu and Shuhei paled, Renji gazed in curiosity, and Rukia tilted her head in confusion.

"Who's that?" remarked Renji as the short figure drew near.

"Abarai! Don't you remember, we were supposed to introduce him!"

"Him?" echoed Renji and Rukia. Shuhei jerked his head in a sharp nod. "Yeah." He then bowed down, along with Uryu, who jerked Renji's head down to match their level. "We apologize for our misconduct," began Uryu, and Shuhei finished with "and we welcome you to our school, Karukara Institute for Boys."

"Hn," grunted the voice, "I'll do introductions myself."

During this exchange, Rukia was standing bewildered next to the microphone, sensing another momentous page in her book of life. What was it this time? Who was approaching, who had enough respect to cause the Buttons to apologize and bow to him? As the figure stepped forward into the light and behind the microphone, she noticed certain eye-catching features.

Short stylized white hair with a bang in front. Short stature. Thin yet toned build. Brilliant sparkling, turquoise eyes. Black traditional Japanese robes and white coat.

Exactly like that of Captain Yamamoto.

These eyes appraised her as he passed her and came to a stop behind the microphone. Without any hint or visible signs of embarrassment, he adjusted the microphone to his height, and addressed the crowd.

"My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro, the new 10th Captain of the Gotei 13. And as for Hisagi's proposal, he'll be disappointed to know it's late."

The crowd murmured in surprised shock at the captain's apparent young age, and his declaration. In the crowd, Ichigo's brow furrowed deeper into a confused scowl. This little kid was a Captain? And pigs would fly. But something about him bespoke of authority and power. He couldn't quite place why, but he believed in the white-haired youth's claim of his name.

"Why is that, Captain Hitsugaya?" queried Uryu.

Toshiro glanced at Rukia again, who could not help but flinch at the gaze of a Captain. His face was young and slightly tan, but his eyes were very wise, almost like that of an adult. It looked wrong yet right on his child-like face. He did not stare long and returned his focus to the audience.

"I am Hitsugaya Toshiro, new 10th Captain of the Gotei 13."

Ichigo, who had during this time been analyzing their entire conversation, realized what he was getting at, and shot to his feet in shock.

"No way," he breathed, "is he going to say what I think he's going to say?"

"And," continued the 10th Captain, "the official fiancé of Kuchiki Rukia."

* * *

><p><strong>Super-long-author-note:<strong> Hey guys, as usual, thanks so much for all the visitors and hits to my stories! While I'd love to hear from you guys by review or messaging, your interest in my fics has made me quite happy!

**PLEASE READ THIS. THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT.** I believe I owe you guys another explanation. This has been a crappy week for me, and probably for those who were eagerly awaiting this story. I know after 2-3 years reading fanfics on this site, and I knew this fic, compared to **When It's Rukia**, would garner more interest. So for the people who hold this interest, I apologize for the super-late update to this fic. I mentioned in the latest chapter of **When It's Rukia** that I contracted pneumonia, a type of lung infection, for the 8th or 9th time. As many of you might have guessed, I'm still not a senior, so to have contracted it this many times isn't good. After an ER visit, I updated my other fic's 4th chapter, and then was rushed to the hospital not long after for something else. Doctors said it could be a cancerous tumor, but they aren't sure. They noticed it in my ER visit. I'm not sure what this spells, but I hope to continue to have the strength to provide happiness in reading interesting or good stories for you all, visitors, reviewers, and those who set me or my fics as a favorite or on alert. I thank all of you guys. You guys make me happy with your support so far.

When I finally did recover and return, I also realized that I may have rushed my fics a bit. I wanted to take some time re-evaluating how they were going to end, and what mood, characters, and events were going to be in them. Boy, for **It Takes Two to Make a Heart**, I spent a _long_ time revising the plot. Don't worry though; I'm still going to update it. I have to thank all the people who reviewed, who took the time to leave a comment or two, even if it was asking for more updates and asking what was going to happen next. I don't really mind, because when I first started out with writing on this site, I didn't expect to get any. That I got reviews, _and_ alerts and favorites made me beyond happy, and determined to recover faster. Anyways, since I'm going to be more careful and thoughtful with my stories' plots, updates will be farther apart. Also, I have school. Please be patient with me as you've been, and thank you so much for your support up until now!

I mentioned this on **When It's Rukia**, and I'll mention it here. It's important to read my author notes because I usually have important info. For anonymous reviewers (please sign in if you have an account or make one; usually doesn't take long, and you don't have to write stories), I might put a short reply in an author note. I also give update statuses and news.

**ALSO IMPORTANT:** So I tried an experiment recently, to see if people really bother to read my author notes. I said in multiple author notes that the first person who reviews with (Hirako Shinji - ijnihS okariH), will get a short oneshot (one chapter) from me about the Bleach universe, preferably a pairing. They could send me the specifics, or give me free reign. Either was fine. I also said that I'd post the winner in the next chapter, and message that person. Well, I got a review for **When It's Rukia**, and someone did post my secret message. **xombi316**, you are the rightful winner of my free oneshot, so I offer my congratulations and thanks for reading. Please message me or tell me in a review your preferences. Please give me time as well; I definitely won't forget it though. With this, the "contest" has ended.

This chapter was tough to get out, because I think I was too hasty with the first two chapters. It's also shorter, and I hope you'll forgive me for that. I hope that you like it as much as you did the first ones. So Hitsugaya is indeed engaged to Rukia, but this is just one of many things that will happen to Rukia. This fic is turning out to be more serious than I thought. I originally created this to be less stressful and dark than **When It's Rukia**, but that might not be the case. My rough plot outline is already more than 8 pages long… = ="

Don't expect any new chapters tomorrow. Even authors need their breaks, hehe. For those that are starving for **When It's Rukia**, rest assured, even if it takes a while, I will update it.

Some other things I'll mention here. I'm a big supporter of correct mechanics (spelling, punctuation, capitalization). If you see any mistakes in mechanics or grammar in my works, feel free to notify me. I won't get mad, in fact, I'd be glad if someone would help. I want to learn from my mistakes, and it's better if someone else points it out for you.

I'm not review-hungry, so I won't nag you guys for any. But I'd like to voice the opinions I think most authors on this site have: We don't always want reviews saying "Update, please!" or "That was sexy!", etc. Most of us want to know how we did, where we can improve on, and what elements to keep and expand upon. A lot of the authors' goals on this site are to have fun sharing and reading stories. So please, the next time you are moved or impressed enough to write a review, write a little bit more, no matter how short, like: "You have good humor!" It makes a lot of positive difference. :)

Before this review gets any longer, I'll end it. Please check my profile for more info. I might set up a poll in the near future.


	4. 13 Minus 3, Minus Another 3, Plus 1

**Not-so-long-author-note:** Hey! This is the fourth chapter of It Takes Two to Make a Heart! I'll say more in the author note below, **SO PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR NOTE BELOW.**

This is rated **T** for mild language.

**Warning: Possible spoilers**

* * *

><p><strong>It Takes Two to Make a Heart – Thirteen Minus Three, Minus Another Three, Plus One<strong>

Uproar. That was the only word to describe what state the audience was in after the new 10th Captain's sudden announcement. After all, it wasn't every day that an-all boy's school suddenly had a probable female student, it wasn't every day that said student was proposed to by their vice-captain, and it wasn't every day that said proposal was nullified by the arrival of the new 10th Captain, who happened to be a boy younger than anyone in the audience.

"What the, what is this!"

"This is getting interesting, don't ya think?"

"The hell it isn't, this is too confusing!"

"Hey, so is she taken or not? It's hard to believe that little squirt and her are engaged so young already."

"What? You're interested in her?"

"It's not like she's bad-looking. Just her height…"

Ichigo's mouth would have twitched at the last sentence, but in the current situation, no, pandemonium, he couldn't bring himself to. This was just too absurd.

As the audience broke out in their own separate conversations, one Kurosaki Ichigo still stood standing aghast at the spectacle on stage, his mind racing.

His school's vice-captain's proposal.

The pint-sized new 10th Captain, and a kid at that.

The "new female mystery" has said Captain as her official fiancé.

Too much information. His knees and legs finally gave out, and he collapsed into his comfortable seat, and continued to stare in front of him. What had become of his school in these few short minutes? Everything had been just going along as usual until Kuchiki Rukia had stepped in the spotlight, literally. No, even before that. His normal, uneventful world had been screwed over with just a _bump_ with her. Then that bump had escalated into finding out that she wasn't even supposed to be at his school, and… He continued to stare numbly into space.

What the hell is going on here?

Had Ishida Uryu heard what Kurosaki Ichigo had been thinking at that moment, he most likely would have replied with an agitated "That's my line!" As it was, it was all he could do to not spontaneously combust on stage, whip out his archery kit, and shoot everyone. What a mess. How would the school and Captains think of the student council now?

He pushed his glasses up his nose again, which were sliding down from the sweat accumulating on his face, and continued to analyze the entire situation. The audience wasn't the biggest problem at the moment. The crowd was currently acting like a mob, and mobs for the most part had basic emotions and actions, and therefore were predictable and easy to deal with. No, the problem at the moment was the Captains. While the only Captains he could see were the Captain Commander and the new 10th Captain, Hitsugaya Toshiro, he couldn't rule out the fact the remaining Captains were watching this with disapproval somewhere.

By now, the mysterious transfer, Kuchiki Rukia, was stiff and rigid like a pole, her face paling and her mouth flapping but making no sound. Captain Hitsugaya who was now ignoring the audience in favor of watching her was slightly concerned, but made no move to comfort her. Shuhei (_The fool,_ thought Uryu bitterly, _proposing in a place and manner like that, how's the council going to clean _this _up?_) seemed bewildered and was staring at the two short people with as much shock as Rukia was staring at Captain Hitsugaya. Renji, being Renji, seemed to be simply content with watching the whole thing unfold in front of him, _making no move to clean up the phlegm from before_.

Uryu sighed. As the student council school treasurer and secretary, he decided he deserved a pay raise after all this was resolved.

Rukia couldn't believe her luck today. While she was an atheist, the amount of things that had happened to her today could have only come from some otherworldly power. All she had wanted was to try to please her nii-sama by accepting his request to go to an all-girls school, but what was this? Apparently her cool and organized brother had finally lost his senses by enrolling her as a boy in the very type of school he had not wanted her to attend, she had met Kurosaki Ichigo, had been proposed to by the school vice-captain suddenly, and had discovered herself to have an official fiancé. Since when did she ever have a fiancé?

Speaking of which, right now she must look like a dismal prospective wife to Hitsugaya Toshiro, what with her stiff posture, her scrunched up face, and her lips that seemed to be powered to move for no apparent reason except to make her look stupid. She glanced at the audience, and winced, finally realizing the increased volume. Her eyes raked over nameless and unfamiliar faces and rested upon one of the few faces she knew in this vortex of chaos.

The Captain Commander sat in the front row to the left, his upper body leaning on his upright cane, and seemed unperturbed, which was ridiculous to her. It was true, he hardly interacted with anyone except Captains, but with all this commotion and his authority, shouldn't he be able to do something? The aged Captain watched with squinted eyes as usual, but she couldn't tell where he was looking, or if he was even paying attention to the chaotic scene before him from her position upstage. Desperate, her eyes slid over to rest on Ichigo, who was now slumped in his seat. She noted his eyes seemed somewhat dazed and blank, and wondered at the reason. All of a sudden, his eyes cleared and snapped up to her face, looking more than annoyed.

She flinched and turned her gaze back to Toshiro. What was she doing? She wasn't scared of punks, much less an _orange_-haired one. So why had she looked away then?

It was because she felt guilty, she realized afterwards. It was the guilt of dragging his school into such a mess, even if it wasn't her fault for ending up in this school. It was the guilt of treating him that way at the school gates earlier, kicking and yelling at him when she really had no right to.

After all, she was indebted to him and his family already, even if he didn't remember who she was.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the sudden silence. It made her uneasy to hear such a complete quiet when before, it had been as if the Super Bowl, the World Cup, and the Olympics had been jammed into the theater room. She whirled around on the spot, looking for the source, and was forced to correct herself.

_Sources._

Rukia stared at the people behind her, forgetting all rules of etiquette. Renji and Shuhei had moved to the left of the stage and were staring straight ahead properly, and she noted Uryu who was walking up to her quickly. She had not noticed it, but during her musings, Toshiro had moved to the back as well with the new people. Uryu reached her and grabbed her shoulder, urging in a low whisper, "Hurry up and come with me."

Too stunned, she let the student secretary and treasurer drag her to the right side of the stage, still staring at the people in the back, who had now stepped closer to the front.

The Captains. Rukia recognized all of them, having met some of them when she was younger under Byakuya's care, but when they were all younger. The Captains' vast difference in appearance from when they were younger accounted for why Rukia was unsure of the portraits' subjects in Secretary Nanao's office.

The first in line from the right was a small and petite woman, who was clothed in a tight, black sleeveless top and a black _hakama_ with the ends tucked into light slippers. Her hair was mostly short, but she had two long braids which were wrapped in cloth and ended with a ring. Her face was stern and Rukia could make out under her bangs cold eyes.

Sui-Feng, her mind supplied, was known as the cold and fierce 2nd Captain, whose disposition was on par with Kuchiki Byakuya. She had the highest degree of black belt in all forms of martial arts, won all the major competitions there were, and owned several successful businesses that sold martial arts weapons and gear, as well as a large number of internationally acclaimed dojos. She also held much influence and sway in the world's top spy and intelligence networks, including the CIA and the FBI. She held a Ph.D. in Criminal Justice and Criminology.

Next to Sui-Feng was another woman, who Rukia was able to identify more easily: Unohana Retsu. The gentle blue-eyed 4th Captain in a standard doctor's uniform had a motherly air around her, and her large braid that rested in front of her drew attention to her astonishingly youthful face. Retsu held a Ph.D. degree in numerous medical fields and was a top-notch doctor, surgeon, and more. Celebrities, CEOs, and various wealthy people paid fortunes just to be on her waiting list, for it was said short of terminal diseases and those with unknown cures, she could treat just about anything. Much of the progressing research on the cure for diseases such as cancer and Alzheimer's was due to her work. She was head of medical staff for many hospitals and owned several youth beauty product companies.

They were the only two women Captains, Rukia remembered, but their skills were no less than that of the males. She gazed upon the next Captain in line, wondering where her brother was. He was the 6th Captain after all, and as busy as he was, she doubted he would miss a meeting of this sort. It was said that when all the Captains gathered, it was due to something of utmost importance, after all.

Her mind supplied the space between Unohana Retsu and the next captain with an image of her nii-sama, before she paid attention to the 7th Captain. The 7th Captain, Komamura Sajin, was a mystery. Hardly anyone had ever seen him in public, and when they did, he would always have a bucket-like mask of sorts over his head. He always wore gloves and clothes that did not reveal any skin, even in the hottest of weather. Even now, he was wearing a black custom tuxedo with a turtleneck and his customary mask. That was not to say, he wasn't sociable or successful. He was a certified veterinarian with a Ph.D. in Veterinary Medicine to back him. He owned many vet hospitals, was compassionate to animals, and had been known for his incredible strength and huge body. Rukia remembered asking Byakuya how Sajin had looked like, all her brother had replied with was that though he had seen his face once before, it was not his place to describe it.

Rukia had to stop herself from busting out laughing when her eyes alighted upon the next Captain's choice of wear, a pink colorful woman's _haori_ draped over his white business suit, and patterned with flowers. And she had reason to. Though 8th Captain Kyoraku Shunsui mostly presented himself as a carefree womanizing middle-aged man, he was one of the most accomplished and oldest of the Gotei 13. Extremely perceptive, wise, and frank, he was valued in his field of expertise, law. Many aspiring lawyers' dreams were to work under his tutelage, obtain a Ph.D. in Civil Law and Law and Policy, as well as to own the extensive number of law firms under his control.

When she reached the 10th Captain, she shuddered. Well, she thought wryly, normally, she wouldn't have known his background anyways, but then again, these weren't normal circumstances. If she was in a normal situation, she would have been in a elite society ladies' prep academy by now, blissfully unaware for a little longer of this strange Karakura Institute for Boy's and the fact that Hitsugaya Toshiro was her fiancé.

From what she could observe of him at first glance, he wasn't at all bad looking for his age. He wore the exact same outfit as the Captain Commander, in contrast to the modern outfits the Captains before him wore. His mature turquoise eyes stared straight ahead at the crowd, neither boastful nor humble. He knew what it meant to bear the title of a Captain of the Gotei 13. And he was proud of it.

Rukia winced when her eyes chanced upon the next Captain down the line, which she remembered to be the 12th Captain, despite his ever-shifting choice of appearance. It was his insane eyes that would always give him away, with a maniacal gleam that certain scientists, geniuses and charismatic people always had.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri was much like Retsu in the respect that his field of expertise included medicine, though his main interest and skill was in the sciences. He was known for creating many modern and innovative gadgets, but was a tricky boss to please and just as likely to promote one than use one in one of his questionable experiments. His Ph.D.'s included Applied Science, Chemistry, Engineering Science, Medicine, and many more. He too, like Toshiro, was wearing the standard Captain attire, though his elaborate headdress that was reminiscent of a pharaoh, and his garish black and white face paint clashed with it.

She frowned as she realized that there were no more captains. She knew from Ichigo that Captains 3, 5, and 9 had left for a different school, and perhaps her brother was sick (mentally she was convinced) so he couldn't make it, but that left the missing 11th and 13th Captains. So the Captains present were the result of the Gotei 13 minus the three that left for another school, probably for good, and another set of three: her brother, the 6th Captain, as well as the 11th and 13th Captains.

As Rukia was thinking this over, the Captain Commander had risen from his seat in the front row, and had tapped his way up the stage with his cane, and faced the audience behind the microphone.

"Well now, we shall now commence the introduction of the Captains!"

There were a few scattered claps, but they quickly faded into silence. Everyone was still into too much shock with had happened before the Captains' arrival.

The petite Kuchiki again glanced at Ichigo, who was now more composed in his seat and watching the new Captains warily. Good. At least he was more calm now, thought Rukia, before turning her attention to the Captain Commander, who simply stated the division number and name of each Captain, who would then step forward, before stepping back to allow other Captains their chance to step forward. There was a noticeable stillness of breath in the audience when the 12th Division Captain stepped forward, but other than that, all 3,000 boys remained quiet.

"…and 12th Division Captain, Kurotsuchi Mayuri," concluded the aged Captain. "Now then, as for the 3rd, 5th, and 9th Division Captains, they will not be joining us today. The 13th Captain, Ukitake Jushiro, will introduce himself at a later point, as he is sick today. The 11th Captain, Zaraki Kenpachi, will also introduce himself later, as he is on urgent business."

Rukia listened to the later part of his speech intently, waiting to hear about her brother. From the corner of her eye, she noted that Ichigo was leaning forward slightly in his seat, elbows on his knees with his chin cupped in his hand. The posture made him look sleepy or disinterested, but she noticed how alert his eyes were.

"As for the 6th Captain-"

"He is here."

Several gasps of surprise gripped the audience at the sudden declaration from behind them, and several males turned their heads to see none other than Kuchiki Byakuya in all his glory, standing behind them and in front of the entryway doors.

Byakuya stood straight and tall as he walked down the set of stairs, then up again, this time on the stage stairs, then took his place between Unohana Retsu and Komamura Sajin. Ichigo watched his progress to the stage the whole while.

Rukia shook where she stood, relieved that Secretary Nanao had probably reached her brother and that her brother did not seem out of sorts, but just as proud and elegant as ever, clad in a simple yet impressive black tuxedo. But even with her relief, she could feelings of frustration, annoyance, and slight anger boil over. He was the one who had enrolled her as a boy into an all-boy's school, after all, and the vexation that mistake gave her warranted a confrontation, Kuchiki pride be damned for the moment.

She ran out from the side of Uryu to stand in front of her brother, back facing to the audience.

"Nii-sama! Why are you he-! …No, why did you enroll me here? As a boy? It's a mistake, right, nii-sama?"

Said nii-sama stared at her, before ordering her, "Compose yourself, we have an audience of Captains." Rukia flushed with embarrassment, and stopped hurling questions, but stood her ground in front of him.

"Say, Byakuya-kun," suggested Shunsui, "why don't you tell us what's going on? We're dying to know here," though the expressions of the Captains of the 2nd and 12th Divisions said otherwise. Retsu seemed mildly interested, Toshiro did not seem to be curious or apathetic and Sajin… no one could see his expression due to his mask.

"My adopted sister," began Byakuya with his eyes closed, not noticing how his selection of words caused Rukia to flinch, "was enrolled here on purpose."

Dead silence and shock ringed throughout the audience. One could have heard even a feather gently scrape the ground. Rukia looked up to her brother, aghast. Yup, she would need to consult with the Kuchiki healer, or ask the 4th Division Captain for a favor to cure her mentally ill brother. How could he say something like that? Maybe he drank too much on a business trip and was still feeling the side-effects?

"My adopted sister, was enrolled as a boy, on purpose."

Surprised murmurs rippled throughout the crowd. Right, throughout the hullabaloo, Rukia had forgotten the only ones who knew that she had been _mistakenly_ enrolled in this school _mistakenly_ as a boy, were Secretary Nanao, herself, and Ichigo.

Finding her eyes being drawn to him more times today than for most people in a single day, she wondered what he was thinking about this. Was he perhaps in horror that the same little twerp who had kicked his shins and yelled at him was going to stay at the same school as him? But that would never happen, because this was all just a _big mistake_.

"And my adopted sister," stated Byakuya tonelessly again, and here Rukia perked up. _What more could he bungle up?_

"Was engaged to the new 10th Division Captain, Hitsugaya Toshiro, on purpose…"

Ichigo found himself jumping up from his seat the second time that day, and two times more than he had in his lifetime, but couldn't find it in himself to really care about a stupid detail like that. Rather, what was this cold prick implying? That he, 6th Division Captain and adoptive brother-in-law of Kuchiki Rukia, had actually done this…?

"…By my hand."

* * *

><p><strong>Super-long-author-note:<strong> Hey guys, as usual, thanks so much for all the visitors and hits to my stories! While I'd love to hear from you guys by review or messaging, your interest in my fics has made me quite happy!

**PLEASE READ THIS. THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT.** I had issues when I posted my third chapter, because when I viewed the site after 2 hours, logged out, I couldn't see my story. I know it takes time to update a story on this site, but the most I've had to wait to see my work was probably 45 minutes. I also got a review (yay, reviews!) stating that the third chapter wasn't viewable. So I may have false-alarmed some alerts when I deleted and reposted the third chapter. If that happened to anybody, I'm sorry. Here's the fourth chapter to compensate.

As I said in the last chapter, I was sick with pneumonia about a month and a half ago. The doctors have confirmed I have **lung cancer**, early to mid-stage I think, so I don't know what that will do to my update schedule. I may put **When It's Rukia** on hold and give this priority. When I finally did recover and return, I also realized that I may have rushed my fics a bit. I wanted to take some time re-evaluating how they were going to end, and what mood, characters, and events were going to be in them. Boy, for **It Takes Two to Make a Heart**, I spent a _long_ time revising the plot. Don't worry though; I'm still going to update it. I have to thank all the people who reviewed, who took the time to leave a comment or two, even if it was asking for more updates and asking what was going to happen next. I don't really mind, because when I first started out with writing on this site, I didn't expect to get any. That I got reviews, _and_ alerts and favorites made me beyond happy, and determined to recover faster. Anyways, since I'm going to be more careful and thoughtful with my stories' plots, updates will be farther apart. Also, I have school. Please be patient with me as you've been, and thank you so much for your support up until now! Eek! I reached the milestone of **over 10 reviews!** Today, I actually had to scroll down in my browser to see all the reviews for all the chapters on this fic! I actually got teary-eyed for a minute. I love you all!

I mentioned this on **When It's Rukia**, and I'll mention it here. It's important to read my author notes because I usually have important info. For anonymous reviewers (please sign in if you have an account or make one; usually doesn't take long, and you don't have to write stories), I might put a short reply in an author note. I also give update statuses and news.

**ALSO IMPORTANT:** So I tried an experiment recently, to see if people really bother to read my author notes. I said in multiple author notes that the first person who reviews with (Hirako Shinji - ijnihS okariH), will get a short oneshot (one chapter) from me about the Bleach universe, preferably a pairing. They could send me the specifics, or give me free reign. Either was fine. I also said that I'd post the winner in the next chapter, and message that person. Well, I got a review for **When It's Rukia**, and someone did post my secret message. **xombi316**, you are the rightful winner of my free oneshot, so I offer my congratulations and thanks for reading. Please message me or tell me in a review your preferences. Please give me time as well; I definitely won't forget it though. With this, the "contest" has ended.

This chapter has a lot more detail. The last chapter was short because my questionable "writer's instinct" wouldn't let me put any more details. It just had to be like that, and I found it ok. I hope you guys found it ok as well. I also tried a new perspective besides third-person Ichigo and Rukia. I've always liked Ishida, but making his observations too long wouldn't have fit with this chapter, so I made it short. I'll do other characters too as time goes on. It is my belief that unless absolutely necessary, fics should be neutral about religion. I'm atheist, but I didn't make Rukia one because of that. I think Rukia's kind of distrustful of anything realistic and in front of her, so I decided on atheism as her religious belief. So about the 3 missing captains… I think the part about Byakuya engaging Toshiro and Rukia was obvious, but it doesn't have to be a super suspenseful ending every single time. Yes, I actually am being serious about this fic. It will be long, I'll try to be detailed and connect some plot points in the manga with it. I'll leave a slew of characters out though. I am not confident or knowledgeable enough to write from many of their different perspectives.

Also, I forgot to reply to all the anonymous reviews. Anonymous is Ok, but I'd love for you guys to make accounts (doesn't take too long) or log in so I can properly message you back. I'll reply to anonymous reviews, but they'll probably be shorter due to space. So here goes. These are all replies to all the anonymous reviewers as of this chapter. I may not get replies back to all of these, but thanks for your support and love so far!

**To lunar: **Ch. 3 _and _4 are up now. I'm sorry, but after years of reading differently paced fics, I found I don't like fics where Ichigo or the guy falls in love with Rukia or the girl within 3-4 chapters. I liked to see development, and even if it means more writing and work for me, I'd like to show that too. Thank you.

**To anon: **THANK YOU! I rather liked how chapter 2 turned out myself. Chapter one was too short now that I think about it, but I didn't want to put too much and focused too much on suspense. I like cliffhangers, you see. I'm worried that the way I write Rukia's character will be too off, but it's so heartening to know that someone finds it nice. Mwah!

**To Lunacat13: **(I seem to have a lot of reviewers with the letters "luna"…) I already planned to expand on those. This is probably going to be a long fic, so there'll be plenty of time to explain. I noticed some technical mistakes I think, but thanks for your opinion! And this is my first time writing, so it's also really happy to hear that from you!

**To sorry4notLogginIn:** Haha, interesting name. You can make an account, it doesn't take too long, and you're not obligated to write stories. I had an account and didn't write for like 2-3 years. O.O I noticed something off with Ch. 3 as well, so I deleted it and reposted, along with this chapter. Hope you see it now.

**To anonono: **Thank you! I like suspense and cliffhangers. It's what keeps up the interest and life in a story. Thanks for your review and comments! And thanks so much for your thanks. It's one thing to receive a review, but to have someone acknowledge the time and work an author put into a story is really wonderful and kind. I hope you continue to enjoy!

Don't expect any new chapters tomorrow. Even authors need their breaks, hehe. For those that are starving for **When It's Rukia**, rest assured, even if it takes a while, I will update it. I may put it on hold though. If I get enough reviewers (thanks to you guys that might happen), I'll put up a poll.

Some other things I'll mention here. I'm a big supporter of correct mechanics (spelling, punctuation, capitalization). If you see any mistakes in mechanics or grammar in my works, feel free to notify me. I won't get mad, in fact, I'd be glad if someone would help. I want to learn from my mistakes, and it's better if someone else points it out for you.

I'm not review-hungry, so I won't nag you guys for any. But I'd like to voice the opinions I think most authors on this site have: We don't always want reviews saying "Update, please!" or "That was sexy!", etc. Most of us want to know how we did, where we can improve on, and what elements to keep and expand upon. A lot of the authors' goals on this site are to have fun sharing and reading stories. So please, the next time you are moved or impressed enough to write a review, write a little bit more, no matter how short, like: "You have good humor!" It makes a lot of positive difference. :)

Before this review gets any longer, I'll end it. Please check my profile for more info. I might set up a poll in the near future.


	5. The Zippers Zip In

**Not-so-long-author-note:** Hey! This is the fifth chapter of It Takes Two to Make a Heart! I'll say more in the author note below, **SO PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR NOTE BELOW.**

This is rated **T** for mild language.

**Warning: Possible spoilers**

* * *

><p><strong>It Takes Two to Make a Heart – The Zippers Zip In<br>**

Rukia loved her nii-sama, she seriously did. Many found it hard to believe that her love for him wasn't because of his money or fame, but it was because of his rare moments of kindness that was hard to express for him, and hard to catch.

She hadn't remembered her older sister, Hisana, nor was she sure she wanted to. Sure, Hisana was her older sister, and she was the reason she could look forward to a financially stable if not a bit restricting future, because of the wealthy and honorable husband she had left behind, but she had also abandoned Rukia, and in a dangerous, dirty, and deserted alleyway to boot.

Remembering some of the more unpleasant memories that she had experienced on her own made her feel bitter towards her sister, ever since she had been informed she had one. She wouldn't be human if she hadn't felt the least bit hurt, after all. But after fending for herself in that wretched city, where food and things were harder to steal than in a rural countryside, where adults or fellow kids held no qualms about abusing or killing you, where the police didn't care, and nothing would change for those at the bottom of the world's food chain, she thought she understood her sister's reasons, and grew to accept them. It would have been nothing short of amazing for a person with the burden of one too young and too helpless to fend for the both of them in that seedy place.

As dangerous and dire as her life was in that city, she had maintained a strong will and spirit, and grew cleverer, more skilled, and more quick, all in order to survive.

After many adventures, many sorrows, and many puzzling memories and people later, her future nii-sama, though she hadn't known that he was related to her at the time, had found her, and the rest, was history.

_Many citizens passed her by without a second glance, too busy or too arrogant to deign to acknowledge her miserable presence, but she had already bore the brunt of criticism, jeers, and unprovoked attacks, simply for being poor, being dirty, and being alone, and it didn't concern her much. She grew warier from the more violent encounters, and learned to guard herself or learn tricks to wriggle away from dangerous predicaments with stronger and larger foes. _

_These experiences accounted for her actions when she saw a dark shadow in the corner of her eye, one rainy day. She had been caught in the downpour, and took shelter under a large, beautifully designed building, shivering and cold. As she stood there, sticking out like a sore thumb on the manicured and well-kept establishment, she noticed a tall figure walking towards her in her peripheral vision. Immediately not trusting the stranger, she stiffened but made no other move. She didn't know if he had a weapon, or if he was even willing to heckle or harm her. _

_The figure drew closer, and though her vision couldn't show her the upper portion of his face, she could tell it was a rich businessman, from his obviously expensive clothes and shoes, and his well-groomed long black hair, or what she could see of it. He had a frown on his well-defined chin, but she was pretty sure it was not due to anger, but more of apathy, or a stoic attitude._

"_Hisana?"_

_She still did not turn around, for her name was not Hisana, but Rukia, a tough orphan trying to survive day by day, finding refuge on what was probably the approaching man's property._

"_Hisana. Is that-?"_

_Rukia turned around then, for she had seen no one close enough to be the object of the man's calls, and she wondered what could have possibly caused such a tone of longing to enter the serious man's voice. She heard his gasp before she saw his face, and was stunned with what she saw. _

What a handsome man, _she thought. _He's probably a part-time model, or blessed with good looks.

_His long black hair fell neatly around his shoulders, with what appeared to be an odd white clip holding some of his hair to the side. His dark blue tuxedo could not hide his toned shoulders or all of his pale white skin completely. He had a delicate nose, fine eyebrows, and deep dark grey eyes, which were widened in… surprise?_

"_Who are you?"_

_She almost flinched at his suddenly harsh tone, but not before seeing a flash of disappointment in his eyes. Well, she was only a city street rat, so who could he have known that looked similar to her? Whatever his problem was, if she stayed here any longer, trouble would come find her, so she made to leave. _

"_Wait!" _

_Now what? Why was his tone suddenly so desperate? She debated for a split second whether to stay or leave, but by then, the stranger had caught up to her, striding towards her in a fast pace._

"_What is your name?"_

_She eyed him, before deciding that it shouldn't matter if he knew her name, for it wasn't an official name, but rather, a name given to her by the people who she had last stayed with before she ran away. And very soon, she would be running away again._

"…_Rukia."_

"_Where were you born?"_

_She frowned again. Was he an illegal immigrant inspector or something? "I don't know," she admitted, "I was found in District 78, Inuzuri." Even with that piece of information, she decided, he wouldn't be able to track her down. Nobody kept tabs or cared about others in that low-class district. _

_His eyes widened even further, before they settled to a contemplative gaze. Rukia stood there, while her mind screamed directives to hurry up and get the hell out of here, because this stranger wasn't asking normal questions. _

_His gaze traveled up and down her body, and she winced. What a sight she must be, with her ragged and worn-out dress. One couldn't even tell it had once been white, with all the filth on it. Her black hair was greasy and oily and hung limply, and the looseness of the clothes showcased how painfully thin her limbs and waist were. _

"_Come with me," he suddenly requested out of the blue. _

_Flabbergasted at his response, Rukia floundered in a suddenly childish manner that contrasted with her more serious demeanor earlier. _

"_W-w-what?"_

"_I will not repeat myself," he snipped testily, but Rukia noticed he seemed more cautious now towards her. She decided to take advantage of it, though she didn't know why he was suddenly careful with her. She shifted her weight imperceptibly so she was in the optimum position to kick off… into a run. _

"_Do not run. It is futile. My guards are coming even as we speak," he commanded, much to the surprise of Rukia. _

_How had he known she was going to run?_

_Rukia scowled at her predicament and made to really run for her life, but he called out to her one thing she would never forget._

"_Please… You are the only thing that can keep _her wish_ alive."_

_Against her better judgment, she stopped again, struck by how oddly desperate the tone was of the proud man's last sentence. By now, she could see black tuxedo-clad figures approaching, walking calmly and crisply around her in a circle formation. She had lost. _

"_Who are you? And what do you want with me?" she gritted out, even as the figures drew ever closer, and the stranger's eyes seemed to draw farther away somewhere unknown, as if searching for something. _

"_I might… no, I am your elder sister's husband."_

_What?_

"_My name is Kuchiki Byakuya. 6__th__ Division Captain of the Gotei 13. And I will adopt you as of today as your new adoptive brother-in-law…_

"_Kuchiki… _Rukia._"_

"Byakuya…nii-sama…" Rukia murmured on the stage, "What did you… just say…?"

She had been enrolled in this school… on purpose?

"You're kidding, right?"

She had been enrolled as a boy… on purpose?

"You must be tired. I'll arrange for our flight back home," she babbled on, still denying, still refusing to believe…

She had been engaged, without her knowledge, to the new 10th Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro… on purpose?

"Nii-sama, let us ret-"

"There is no mistake, Rukia," he cut off, his eyes closed. "Furthermore, Captain Hitsugaya has already agreed to this."

She swiveled her head to look at Toshiro, who was staring directly at her. He nodded once, as if to confirm what Byakuya said on a deeper level.

The audience was still as quiet as a tomb, and the Captains hadn't moved an inch yet. The tense air between the two siblings was reaching an unbearable pitch, and no one was sure what to do to break it.

Then…

"YAHOO! We're sweepin' in!"

"Baldy, we agreed on "zippin'" in!"

"Like hell I'll listen to anything _you _say, idiot!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT!"

With an almighty bang and several frightening crashes, 8 figures appeared on stage in front of the Captains, a haze of smoke obscuring the figures momentarily. Various members of the audience shrieked, yelled, or vocally expressed their shock at yet another surprise.

"That landing was terrible, and we practiced day in and day out for that!" complained a rather whiny voice.

"Shut up! It's not like you practiced hard either! Little kids should shut up, take a piss and go home!" roared another.

"You know, wasn't this whole idea a bit too embarrassing to begin with?"

"Don't you think it's a little too late for that?"

"Keep whining and I'll stuff all of you into a sack and throw you!"

"It's especially embarrassing that we couldn't pull of our artistic landing in front of the Captain Commander."

"Um, that's not the issue here."

"Be quiet, you youngsters!" roared the Captain Commander, promptly silencing the whole auditorium into a state of absence of sound once more.

"Now, introduce yourselves," grumbled the aged veteran, who had opened one eye and raised his voice to restore order, or more accurately, the silent shocked stupor of the audience.

The smoke cleared, and the audience beheld eight very different characters on stage.

Though they weren't speaking due to the Commander's earlier reprimand, two of the group were growling in each other's faces. The first person, a tall and lanky young man dressed in a white collar shirt, a black tie, and black skinny jeans stared down at the shorter person by his side. His light brown eyes glared past his bangs and part of his side hair from his short bob cut. His companion, if they could be called that in the mood and position they were in, was an angry-looking blond pig-tailed girl, who wore worn peach flip-flops, a pink work-out suit with a jacket, and had large amber eyes and a large protruding fang.

To the left of them, a girl with short and shockingly bright neon green hair held down partially by goggles was surveying the audience with great enjoyment. Her white body suit clung to every curve of her body. Her accessories included an orange scarf, gloves and boots, which complemented her hazel eyes. The tall and muscular man next to her was an intimidating military leader-like figure, who wore combat boots, a sleeveless purple shirt and khaki pants. His short gray hair and piercings, however, couldn't distract the viewer's attention from his angry brown eyes.

A very apathetic-looking pair stood off to the right. The first of the duo had a long wavy blond mane that accentuated his thin sharp face and nose and slim build. He was garbed in a black tuxedo with a ruffled white blouse underneath, giving him a musician-like aura. His partner seemed a lot less formal, with a large star-like afro atop a brown face with sunglasses and full lips. An aqua-colored workout suit was his outfit choice. His build was almost as muscular as the gray-haired man.

A decidedly sharp Asian woman stood some inches in the front, staring out at the audience with one hand by her side and another holding a tiny book. The spotlight shone down on her, making her black braided hair shine and her glasses glint, covering green eyes. She looked as if she had come from an old manga, dressed in a sailor suit that bared a bit of her belly. Her companion was a great deal more round and bigger than her. He had pink hair with an odd black mark. He even had a pink mustache. His outfit was a green business suit with a yellow bowtie and underneath, a white T-shirt, all of it custom-fitted for his size and proportion. His golden eyes appeared rather sleepy yet alert at the same time.

"Hirako Shinji."

"Sarugaki Hiyori."

"Kuna Mashiro."

"Muguruma Kensei."

"Otoribashi Rojuro."

"Aikawa Love."

"Ushoda Hachigen."

The Commander called out their names in order, before turning to the audience from his front seat.

"I have now introduced your seniors and your teachers. Treat them with respect, and they will treat you with respect in return. The current Captains that stand in front of you will be your teachers in various subjects. The group I have now just introduced are this year's, and as some of you may remember, the Zippers of previous years."

Rukia, who was still on stage, remembered what Ichigo had said about the school hierarchy.

_He did say that in order from senior to junior, it was the Zippers, Buttons, Stitches and Pins. I guess I can see now what he meant by that._

She noted that the Zippers all had traces of zippers on them, either on pants, shoes, shirts, etc.

_Basically, Zippers are the most efficient and sturdy in keeping clothes together, so that would be the seniors for superior rank. Buttons are the next efficient, so that would be the juniors. Stitches would be next, but that probably wouldn't work for the school uniform, so they had it as Velcro like Ichigo's and mine. Makes sense, since Velcro can be said to be little stitches that hang on to strings of cloth. And the Pins…_

She scanned the crowd for young faces, and came to see an uniform with what appeared to be a blunt tooth on one side, and a closed loop of string on the other, through which the first object could be put through to secure the jacket.

_So that "tooth" thing is like a blunt pin. And that would be the least efficient, or the least superior in school ranking, the freshmen. _

She snapped to attention when she heard the Commander mention her name.

"As you have just witnessed, the first girl of this institute of boys is Kuchiki Rukia, who we have only allowed to enroll here for the time being since she is engaged to our new 10th Captain, Hitsugaya Toshiro. To answer some of your questions, she was enrolled as a boy through a loophole officially since the school system code has yet to be revised, and only allows boys. We will introduce more girls later in the year."

Murmurs spread like wildfire throughout the crowd.

"In addition," he pressed on, "we will be having a masquerade dance and exchange program with none other than Hueco Mundo Academy."

Tense silence gripped the crowd, and Rukia jolted in shock.

Hueco Mundo Academy was the rival school of the Karakura Institute of Boys, and was well-known, despite having only been formed several years ago. It was run by the 3rd, 5th, and 9th Captains that had left the Institute and had amassed much attention for its programs and its talented students. Their achievements outclassed all other schools but Karakura's.

"And one of the staff to be exchanged here…

"…will be Shiba Kaien."

Rukia's eyes widened, and she began shaking, an anguished look on her face. Uryu, Toshiro, and Ichigo quickly took note of this, and each watched her with different levels of discretion.

Byakuya, surprisingly, stiffened slightly and his eyes snapped open in what seemed to be shock.

The three boys did not know the reason for the Kuchikis' sudden expressions of shock. If only they had been mind readers, they would have been able to determine the source of their shock.

_That is impossible,_ thought Kuchiki Byakuya.

_How is that possible? How is that _possible_? _Rukia frantically thought.

The two Kuchikis' thoughts overlapped, unable to comprehend what would become one of the first tragedies for the Karakura Institute of Boys… and for Rukia…

_That can't be possible…_

_There is no way…_

_That_ that_ is feasible…_

_Isn't Shiba Kaien…_

_Dead?_

* * *

><p><strong>Super-long-author-note:<strong> Hey guys, as usual, thanks so much for all the visitors and hits to my stories! While I'd love to hear from you guys by review or messaging, your interest in my fics has made me quite happy!

**PLEASE READ THIS. THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT.** I'm sorry for those who waited so long for this to be updated. Also, I also hope you'll excuse me for this, but I'm putting my other fic, **When It's Rukia**, on hiatus for the time being to focus on other fics. The condition I'm in now barely lets me put my attention to one fic.

For some of you, you may know that I have lung cancer, about early to mid-stage. After my latest update, I fell gravely ill and my heart stopped functioning for a while. So I was sent to the ER and later the ICU, and have recently been discharged from there. I'm recovering, but I'm sorry that you readers have to have such a sickly author and I hope I can pick this up later. So to make this clear, **When It's Rukia** will be on hiatus. Don't worry though, I will focus on this fic and the occasional oneshot for now. Now, on for the actual story reflection.

Ack, writing Byakuya was really hard. Some people say he basically acts the same way most of the time, but nobility mixed with politics can lead to a very confusing mindset. This is mostly about Byakuya and Rukia's past meeting, and yes, this deviates from canon. I'm adding my own spin, but Bleach still belongs to Kubo Tite. Anyways, sorry that there isn't much action after so long, but I have a grand plot sketched out; it'll just take time to lead up to it.

The Visored… As most of you know by my penname, I think Shinji is one of the best Bleach characters, so I couldn't resist including him. And Zippers just seemed a nice title for them. So yeah, you'll be seeing them. And Rukia is still left in a whirlwind, poor her. And now on top of all the news, Kaien who should be dead… isn't? Stay tuned!

Some people were confused with the whole Pins, Stitches, Buttons and Zippers. I took the liberty of addressing that in this chapter. Also, a note of warning: I'm not going to include a lot of characters, and the plot will heavily deviate from canon at some points.

Plans for this fic… I don't think I'm confident in my strength or commitment to start my other plot bunnies yet until this is done. Sorry for being selfish. I just hope you guys enjoy this and go along with the ride. Thanks so much for the reviewers and readers of this fic, and my other fics! When I was recovering, it lifted my spirits to see new ones and reread old ones! Thank you also for alerts and favorites!

**PS:** For the first person who notices one change in my super-long-author-note, I will give them an oneshot based on their preferences, or a freestyle made by me. Post your answer by review please. ^^ The oneshot prize will be posted as a chapter of the oneshot collection fic you can find on my profile.


	6. At least Dorm Rooms Should be Normal

**Not-so-long-author-note:** Hey! This is the sixth chapter of It Takes Two to Make a Heart! I'll say more in the author note below, **SO PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR NOTE BELOW.**

This is rated **T** for mild language.

**Warning: Possible spoilers**

This is dedicated to my patient readers, reviewers, and especially **Ashezo**, who stuck faithfully with this fic, reviewed every chapter, and made me and this fic feel loved. Thank you so much.

* * *

><p><strong>It Takes Two to Make a Heart – At least Dorm Rooms Should be Normal... Right?<br>**

"Well, how is it?"

"Hai. The subject still shows signs of neural struggle, but it is slowly succumbing."

"What is the neural output now?"

"25%, sir."

The first man that had spoken with a confident and deep tone now brooded in silence, contemplating something.

"…Increase it to 40%. Monitor him closely for the next 4 hours after you do this."

"Hai," came the curiously blank tone of another. This voice was deep in its own different way, and didn't provide much information about its owner.

The only noise in the eerily dark and quiet room now was a low hum, and strange muffled groans.

Groans of pain.

"Shall I silence it?"

"No, leave it be. There is no one nearby to help it anyway," calmly answered the first voice.

"…Moreover, you know what you have to do, don't you?"

"Hai," came the quick reply.

"Very well, I'll leave it to you to arrange the paperwork and your own luggage," concluded the man with the confident tone, before a rustling of cloth announced his intention to leave.

"I leave it in your capable hands…

"…_Ulquiorra…_"

* * *

><p>"You've had a rough morning, haven't you?" commented one Ise Nanao with sympathy.<p>

Rukia could only manage an awkward "uh" as the two of them walked down the brightly lit hallway. The hallway's floor was a simple green stone floor and marble walls adorned with previous Captains' portraits and past elite students. She had seen a portrait of her brother not two seconds ago, and she had noted he did not seem to have changed at all today at the ceremony from his painting.

The ceremony… Rukia shuddered, willing the thoughts to stay in a corner of her mind for now, but couldn't help but remember the mind-blowing and life-changing decisions made all in the span of a few seconds…

"_This now concludes the ceremony for today."_

_The 3,000 or so male students murmured in confusion and disbelief, but otherwise did not do much else. After his announcement, the aged Commander stood up, and with a dignified rustling of robes, exited the auditorium through a door to the right, though not before giving the whole stage one last sweeping glance. His gaze rested meaningfully on Byakuya, then on Toshiro and Rukia, before departing. _

_Several of the audience stood up hesitantly, unsure as to whether they could leave or not, but their doubts were soon put to rest when Hirako Shinji yelled out to them, "Oi! Stay _right_ where yer at! This party ain't over!"_

_Though Shunsui chuckled amusedly, Sui-Feng and Hiyori gave him baleful glares at his conduct. After the boys had finished seating themselves again, the group of Zippers and the Captains glanced at each other. _

"_So… who wants to explain?" came the voice of the one named Love. _

_The powerful figures exchanged looks amongst themselves, before Toshiro stepped up to the microphone again. Rukia stiffened as the slight breeze generated by his flapping white haori brushed the legs of her brown pants, and glued her eyes to his retreating back, as if that alone would prove the spectacle in front of her a dream or nightmare. As Toshiro walked closer, several boys' eyes darted between Rukia and Toshiro, as if they had to further determine the connection between them, other than the fact that they were, surprisingly, engaged by none other than Rukia's older brother Kuchiki Byakuya. _

_Ichigo, who had by now calmed down, was now assessing the situation critically. The Captains struck him as an impressive group, as varied as they were, and the Zippers caused the same feeling as well, though they seemed a little more easygoing. Even Toshiro, despite his young age, seemed to fit well with the group. As for his _fiancée…

_Huh. _Fiancée.

_Truth be told, he was almost feeling sorry for the pint-sized girl up on the stage. He was pretty sure he would have flipped out had he had an older brother who subjugated him to do all that. But he was a guy, and no matter how sexist it seemed, it was still quite hard in today's society for a girl to defy a guy's decision, especially an older male sibling's decision. _

_A quick, cursory glance over at Rukia revealed that she too had more or less calmed down. She had stopped shaking and her eyes and face were more guarded in expression, but her huge violet eyes that were currently locked on her future husband's back gave away her true emotions. She was too easy to read. _

_He glanced at Byakuya, and found himself disliking the man immediately. Great Captain accomplishments or not, it was still pretty messed up what he was putting his younger sister through. It also didn't help that he didn't seem to care about the current proceedings, evidenced by his apathetic expression. As an older brother with two younger sisters, Yuzu and Karin, he couldn't fathom what had possessed the Kuchiki head to arrange a marriage, enroll his sister as a guy in a school that would, until more female students were allowed, forever leave her at a ratio of 1 girl to several thousands of guys. _

_But he also knew, through his own sense of caution, that there was more to the arranged marriage than a hasty coupling of two young kids. There were sure to be benefits for both parties, or something good that could be wrought by their union. _

_He blinked. He had just been seething. Kurosaki Ichigo did _not_ seethe and fret over for anyone. He wondered why he was fretting over her anyways. Even if it wasn't in a worried manner like a friend or guardian might, he was still concerned, _for-the-same-person-who-freaking-kicked-his-shins-which-still-had-slightly-throbbing-bruises.

…_Yeah._

"_As I have announced," came the soft and deep voice of Toshiro, "Kuchiki Rukia _is _my fiancée, and I am the new 10__th__ Captain of the Gotei 13."_

_There was little murmuring at this, for the audience had finally come to realize the truth and weight of his words. _

_Toshiro continued with, "For this year, and possibly for several more years, the Captains will be your teachers in various subjects."_

_A frenzy of low, urgent whispers exploded across the theater seats. _

_Captains were extremely busy individuals in society and their work, so it was highly improbable that they could teach for more than a few months. In fact, it was rare for all of them to been seen grouped together at any one time. _

"_The Zippers that were introduced earlier were former Captains, and will also be teaching you this year," he added on. _

_There was less shocked reactions to this announcement. Though their arrival was certainly shocking, many had already known about the Zippers and their former days as Captains. After all, the students of the Karakura Institute of Boys were expected to know the history of their benefactors. _

"_We're gathered here today to announce my promotion and your new teachers. Like the Commander said, treat the Captains and the Zippers with the proper amount of respect, and they will do their best to teach and respect you." He paused._

"_I'll be glad to work with you guys, but not as a Captain or teacher yet. I will be a Stitch this year until I learn and understand fully all parts of my job as a Captain."_

_Some scattered and hesitant applause dotted the silence, but he didn't seem perturbed by it. As the few claps awkwardly faded into silence, he walked back to the line of Captains. _

_Meanwhile, Ichigo stared at Rukia some more, wondering what was so completely pitiful about her (because that was the only reason he could be this interested in her issues: pity and curiosity), when a set of small, child-like eyes flashed across his mind. _

_Small, child-like, _violet eyes.

_Frowning in both surprise and confusion, he stared up at the petite dark-haired girl more intensely. _

_Did he know her from somewhere? If so, where? He was pretty sure today had been the first time he had met the feisty girl, so how could he have imagined a smaller version of her eyes in such detail?_

As if he had seen a smaller, younger version of Kuchiki Rukia before?

* * *

><p>At the time, Rukia had felt the weight of Ichigo's scrutiny, but did not look at him, still reeling from the news.<p>

Byakuya had left immediately, informing her and the Captains that after a 3-day business trip, he would come back to teach the students of the institute. He informed Rukia that her main luggage had already been delivered to her room and that all expenses were taken care of. Rukia had tried to reach for him and demand more answers and explanations, but was too late and could only watch on helplessly as he disappeared from her sight again. The rest of the Captains decided to return to their rooms to prepare for classes tomorrow.

Shuuhei, who blushed a shade of embarrassed red when he caught Rukia's eye, had directed the audience back to their respective dorms. Ichigo had left then, not giving her a second glance but seeming to be still deep in thought.

Uryu and Renji stayed behind to bicker about Renji's misconduct and in Uryu's words, "filthy, _not removed_ spittle". Then the secretary, Nanao, had come to Rukia's rescue to show Rukia her new dorms.

The pair now walked in silence down the large hallway, which was the main hallway to all the dorms.

"We're sorry that we don't have any female dorms prepared as of yet," Nanao apologized, "so we will have to put you in a dorm for males."

Rukia nodded her understanding, and hesitantly ventured, "At least I won't have to share a room with a guy, right?" and adding a nervous laugh at the end.

"Unfortunately," the secretary crisply replied, "you are right and wrong."

Rukia frowned. Right and wrong?

They stopped in an outside courtyard that was at the center of four large marble buildings. Smooth maroon in-laid bricks surrounded the marble fountain at the center of the courtyard and reached all the way until they stopped at the base of a set of marble steps for each dorm. Clear water sprayed gently from expertly carved statues of former and current Captains. Rukia fancied she could see Byakuya nii-sama within the artwork.

Each of the dorm buildings appeared the same outwardly with only a large bronze plaque noting which class the dorm was affiliated to, or namely, the Pins, Stitches, Buttons, and Zippers. Every building was designed simply with an overall square shape and large rectangular all-glass windows at regular intervals. The sunlight's glare made the whole building shine and the windows gleam with reflected light. The order of the buildings, Rukia noted, were in the same order from the youngest class to the eldest, starting from the left.

"These are the dorm buildings, and each building is for a rank: Pin, Stitches, Buttons and Zippers. The Zippers will stay close to supervise and be of assistance if necessary. The Captains are in a separate wing close by."

Nanao then continued to walk toward the fountain and Rukia hurried to follow, who had been standing awestruck at the magnificent buildings. As she ran, she noticed there were lush gardens and foliage between all the buildings and was pleased to see the variety of them. She then noticed a small patch of forlorn and ragged grass by the Buttons dorm.

"What's that?"

Nanao glanced over at where Rukia was pointing, and scowled.

"That," she muttered, "must be eradicated as soon as possible before the Captains come see this. That is a piece of land infested with _rabbits_."

"Rabbits?" Rukia queried.

Rabbits…

Rabbits.

RABBITS!

Oh, the only joy of her crazy life today, to be so close to none other than rabbits! She would have to plead and make sure that the precious patch _wasn't_ eradicated. She hummed to herself a tune from the popular television show Chappy before she realized that Nanao had walked ahead again.

She hurried after her, loving the soft breeze that had picked up and ruffled the surrounding trees, grass and her short black hair.

The two females entered the Stitch building, their shoes echoing off the marble floors.

"Wow…" Rukia could only say as she beheld the view in front of her. It looked much like the 5 star hotels she and Byakuya occasionally went to, with soft light emanating from high lamps, what appeared to be a mahogany wood desk in one corner and large marble columns supporting the ceiling decorated with frescoes. It was a spacious chamber, with soft velvet black sofas in one corner, with coffee tables and a whole bookshelf of books. In another corner there were many mailbox cubbies, which were already stuffed with some letters or packages. The last corner simply housed a few potted plants, but from a quick glance, Rukia could tell they were shipped in from rare and exotic places.

The pair walked down the main hallway and she noted the widely spaced doors.

"Are the rooms that big? And are all the buildings like this?" she wondered aloud. Nanao beamed in slight pride.

"Yes," she informed, "we decided on a simple layout and large spacious rooms for comfort. We _are_ one of the world's leading schools of academics and the fine arts."

They reached the end of the hallway, which had 4 simple steel elevators. None were currently in use. Rukia and the secretary boarded the last one on the right and Nanao pushed in the button for the 13th floor.

_Just like the number of Captains and Divisions in the Gotei 13,_ thought Rukia, who had noticed there were only 13 buttons for the 13 floors in the building, aside from standard elevator function buttons.

The elevator smoothly came to a halt, and doors slid open silently. The hallway looked much the same as the one on the first floor.

"The doors and rooms are soundproof," said Nanao offhandedly as they stepped out.

Rukia suddenly remembered the purpose of this trip and what Nanao had said earlier about her dorm room.

"Um, about before," she stated lowly, too exhausted and taxed to use her fake girly-acting voice, "what did you mean when you said I was right and wrong?"

They had by now reached her dorm room, whose white wood door simply had the bronze numbers 1306 to identify it.

Nanao eyed her. "You said that you wished not to share a room with a guy, right?"

Rukia nodded in affirmative, still confused.

"It is true that you won't share a room with a guy…"

Rukia frowned a bit, before her eyes widened.

Wait a minute… If the school still didn't allow female students…

"But you _will_ be…"

If she wouldn't be sharing a room with a guy…

"…Sharing a room with…"

With… _a_ guy…

"_Guys._"

Just then, Nanao reached out to open the soundproof door only to expose her and Rukia to a barrage of yelling and noise. What noisy roommates indeed. Rukia's left eye twitched. She could feel a headache coming on already.

"Kuchiki Rukia, meet your new roommates for the duration of the school year."

Three heads in the room popped up at the sound Nanao's introduction, heads of deep purple, white, and orange.

Oh heck no.

"Please get along with…"

Oh _hell _no…

"Hisagi Shuuhei, Hitsugaya Toshiro, and Kurosaki Ichigo."

* * *

><p><strong>Super-long-author-note:<strong> Hey guys, as usual, thanks so much for all the visitors and hits to my stories! While I'd love to hear from you guys by review or messaging, your interest in my fics has made me quite happy!

**PLEASE READ THIS. THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT.** I'm sorry for those who waited so long for this to be updated. Some of you haven't put this story on alert may have not seen it when I updated with Ch. 5 because the site was having some issues. Also, I also hope you'll excuse me for this, but I'm putting my other fic, **When It's Rukia**, on hiatus for the time being to focus on other fics. The condition I'm in now barely lets me put my attention to one fic.

For some of you, you may know that I have **lung cancer**, about early to mid-stage. After updating Ch. 4, I fell gravely ill and my heart stopped functioning for a while. So I was sent to the ER and later the ICU, and have recently been discharged from there. I'm recovering, but I'm sorry that you readers have to have such a sickly author and I hope I can pick this up later. So to make this clear, **When It's Rukia** will be on hiatus. Don't worry though; I will focus on this fic and the occasional oneshot for now. Now, on for the actual story reflection.

Yes, I did introduce Ulquiorra. You'll have to see later what role he plays in the whole story. This was mostly a flashback continuation of the last chapter, but also had a typical introduction to the dorm room and partners, but boy is it awkward. Also, a note of warning: I'm not going to include a lot of characters, and the plot will heavily deviate from canon at some points. This is not a school fic that perfectly or closely follows canon, so a lot of things could be switched up or not mentioned at all.

As for pairings, if you see my profile, I believe in free love, as long as it doesn't harm anyone greatly. There won't be any boy x boy or girl x girl pairings in this fic, but my policy also applies to boy x girl relationships. When I think of the shipping wars, I think it's sad how people fight over which is better, like in religion. I like Ichiruki better, and I don't like Orihime (not because she's an obstacle for Ichiruki or because she's weak, something about her personality doesn't sit well with me…) but I'm trying my best each year not to bash or denounce Ichihime. It's kind of stupid. Believe with all your faith in your favorite pairings and that is good enough. Belittling the dreams and fantasies of others degrades your favorite pairing. Sorry if this offends some people, I know shipping wars is a controversial subject in the manga and anime world. So basically, I will stick with my favorite pairings and add some pairings I have no big opinion about, but I don't want readers to hate it, or hate each other for their different beliefs.

Plans for this fic… I don't think I'm confident in my strength or commitment to start my other plot bunnies yet until this is done. Sorry for being selfish. I just hope you guys enjoy this and go along with the ride. Thanks so much for the reviewers and readers of this fic, and my other fics! When I was recovering, it lifted my spirits to see new ones and reread old ones! Sometimes I cried after being discharged from the ICU rereading some of the reviews wishing me good health and complimenting my story. Thank you also for alerts and favorites!

Ack, I also realized I need to respond to the anonymous reviewers. Remember, making an account doesn't take too long, and you're not forced to write stories. It makes it easier for me to express my thanks and thoughts with you if you do! Thank you all so much for helping me reach the **20-reviews milestone** for the first time! It's all thanks to you wonderful guys!

**To hhhhhhhhhhhhh: **Nice amount of h's you've got there, haha. Thanks for your thoughts!

**To Luna21vw: **Secret, I don't like revealing plots except within the story. Sorry. Thanks so much, and I'm super sorry for the late updates! I'm one sickly author, haha. By the way, are you the same as this one reviewer, except not logged in? There was somebody named Luna21vw like you, but was logged in with a profile.

The rest of the reviewers logged in, so I have replied to you all as soon as possible through review reply. Thanks so much all of you, anonymous or not!

**PS:** For the first person who notices one change in my super-long-author-note since Ch. 4, I will give them an oneshot based on their preferences, or a freestyle made by me. Post your answer by review please. ^^ The oneshot prize will be posted as a chapter of the oneshot collection fic you can find on my profile.


	7. The Dead is my Music Teacher Assistant

**Not-so-long-author-note: **Hey! This is the seventh chapter of It Takes Two to Make a Heart! I'll say more in the author note below, **SO PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR NOTE BELOW.**

This is rated **T** for mild language.

**Warning: Possible spoilers**

* * *

><p><strong>It Takes Two to Make a Heart – The Dead is my Music Teacher Assistant<strong>

As the secretary shut the door with an apologetic look, leaving Rukia in the room with the other three boys, she took in her surroundings, trying to ignore her new companions for the time being.

It was a lavish room, as expected of the prestigious and wealthy school, with purple velvet flooring, four king-size beds with a generous amount of high-quality feather pillows and thick blue blankets. The bed frames were made of dark mahogany wood, and were equipped with a clip-on lamp and an alarm button for emergencies. Next to each bed was a large mahogany bedside table with drawers and a silver lamp.

Rukia turned around, noticing how light and airy the room seemed to feel because of the large and spacious windows, and the lack of furniture. …Lack of furniture?

She studied the white walls closely, and realized it was true. Whether it was to save space and expenses, or because the design was more modern and pleasing, there were shelves and drawers built into the walls next to each bed for clothes and other supplies. She could already see one set of shelves filled with some clothes.

The school had also granted to the left of her room a gleaming silver kitchen, complete with two microwaves, an oven, a stove, a freezer, a refrigerator, and more shelves and drawers that were designed as a part of the walls. There was a marble island counter with four stools and a complementary bowl of fresh exotic fruit.

She saw to the sides of her what she assumed to be brown closets for shoes and coats, and to the right of the massive room a short hallway, leading to what she assumed to be the bathroom.

Talk about living in comfort and style.

While she was still busy gaping at her new quarters, the trio of boys had stopped arguing long enough to approach her, weaving around the open baggage and strewn items and articles of clothing. Noticing them, Rukia turned around and barely suppressed a wince.

Ichigo approached in a plain white T-shirt that hugged his body and his school uniform pants, his shoes discarded in favor of walking with white socks, wearing his customary scowl. Hisagi's outfit was the same as the one he wore at the assembly, but his feet were now clad in simple open-toed black slippers. Hitsugaya had changed out of his robes into a short black polo T-shirt and long tan pants that ended right above his bare feet.

_That's right; I have somebody who's apparently my fiancé, my Button vice-president who proposed to me, and Ichigo. All in the same room… Just great. _

"I think we should calmly sort some things out first," began Rukia when the four of them stood in a loose circle.

"Isn't that obvious?" Ichigo grumbled, before she unceremoniously stubbed his big left toe with her school shoes.

"Ow!"

"Of course it is! Just be quiet for a moment!"

"You're the one who started it!"

"Toughen up and be a man, you! It shouldn't hurt much for a big guy like you, right?"

"Why you-!"

Toshiro sighed as the two squabbled for some more and Hisagi's gaze flickered uneasily between the arguing duo.

"Enough of this!" Toshiro eventually shouted, and both flinched in shock at his loud and deep voice and stopped.

"Enough," he growled, "Kuchiki's right, we should get some things settled here."

"What things, Captain Hitsugaya?" asked Hisagi, mindful of the little boy's proper title.

"The living arrangements, personal preferences for space, noise and time," Toshiro rattled off, before he was cut off by Rukia.

"Excuse me," she began awkwardly, unsure of how to address her fiancé, "but I'd like to deal with the things that happened at the assembly first… like our… _engagement_…" She cringed at the last word.

Toshiro studied her before he seemed to relent. "Seeing as you didn't seem to know anything, it's only fair."

"You knew already?"

"Mm, your brother approached me around two weeks ago, proposing a marriage between the two of us."

"Nii-sama did?" Rukia uttered in bewilderment. Sure, he had announced himself at the assembly that this had been arranged by his hand, but it seemed out-of-character for him to personally meet with Hitsugaya to do something like this.

Treading even more cautiously, Rukia questioned, "Did he say why? ...Or anything else?"

"I promised not to tell," Hitsugaya explained, "But I can tell you that the marriage itself will happen in three months."

As Rukia's face displayed new shock, Ichigo was sizing up the white-haired Captain. He was short even for his age, but he was obviously fit, evidenced by the slightly tanned and muscled forearms that were exposed and his trim waist shape. His white-hair seemed to defy gravity, leading him to believe the little Captain must have put gel in it. His aqua eyes were mature in an unsettling way, for they were on a face too youthful for them.

_So this kid's her fiancé? Good match… in height…_

"Are _you_ okay with this?" Rukia asked, bringing Ichigo back to the situation before him. Closing his eyes, the Captain explained patiently, "You don't have to worry yourself about that. I'm fine with it, that's all there is to it."

Rukia frowned. "That doesn't seem to be fair," she argued, "You should have a say in this too."

Hitsugaya studied Rukia for a bit, then, to everyone's shock, smirked for the first time.

"You remind me of her," he said vaguely, "That innocent and naïve belief and sense of justice… But there's really no issue on my side, so don't worry." He continued to smirk in a fond manner and Rukia tentatively smiled back, surprised at how dashing he looked just from a small smile.

Sighing, Rukia decided to let that matter rest until she had a proper moment to discuss this with her brother, if that ever came up. Though he had his pride, she had the sneaking suspicion that he would avoid her right until the wedding just for that reason.

She then turned to Shuhei, who had turned noticeably red again with her attention on him.

"Um…" she began awkwardly, not quite sure how to deal with a marriage proposal from a guy she hadn't known for even an hour and happened to be the student body vice-president.

"I'm sorry for putting you on the spot," Shuhei apologized, scratching his cheek with his eyes diverted down in embarrassment. "I guess reading too many romantic novels just got to my head."

"That explains why your style of acting was like that," Ichigo frowned, "but that doesn't explain why you actually did it in the first place."

Rukia uttered a small hum of agreement, before questioning, "Why did you… p-propose to me, Hisagi-senpai?" for she reminded herself, he was her senior as a Button.

The dark-haired man seemed to stare off in space for a moment before he spoke. "Do you remember some of the Zippers introduced today?" Rukia nodded, recalling the eccentric group of former Captains that had literally dropped into the ceremony.

"Muguruma Kensei, the tall and muscular dude in combat boots, used to be a mentor of mine," he explained. "He always said I should give 100% and then some in whatever I did, as long as I believed in it. When I saw you, I-" And it was here he cut off, but the gist of his sentence reached the group and Rukia, who felt rather touched.

_This guy, _though one slightly confused Ichigo, _thinks a proposal is 100% effort for… liking someone at first sight? _

"Thank you for your feelings," Rukia replied, an unsaid "but" hanging in the air for a moment.

"But apparently... I'm already engaged, and… I don't know anything about you yet."

Hisagi quickly whipped his hands in a gesture of understanding. "No, no, I'm fine with that!" he assured her, "And… we can still be good friends, right?" He asked the last sentence in a tone of uncertainty, still feeling guilty for his rash action at the ceremony earlier today.

Rukia blinked at him with large eyes, before they lowered and her lips crept up into a small smile.

"Aa, I'd like that."

They smiled at each other too just as Rukia and Hitsugaya had done earlier, feeling like close friends already, before Rukia brought up a question that had been bugging her ever since she entered her dorm room.

"Hisagi-senpai is a Button, so why are you in a Stitch dorm? Secretary Nanao said all grade levels had buildings of their own."

"Ah, before you came into the ceremony, I had already been assigned to help Toshiro get used to school for his Captain duties. I guess I was also assigned to watch over you for Captain Kuchiki."

"And what is Class 3? I heard you mention at the ceremony that you were the vice-president of Class 3."

"Oh, that. We have the ranks of Pins, Stitches, Buttons, and Zippers, but when you talk about Classes, there's only 3 this year in this school. Class 1 is the Captains. Class 2 is the Zippers and other less-important faculty members and Class 3 just refers to all the Buttons, Stitches, and Pins or the student body. So me being the Class 3 vice-captain just means that I'm the vice-captain of the entire student body."

Rukia nodded her understanding, before she turned to Ichigo, who was scowling in impatience.

Studying him as closely as the other two boys before him, she debated on whether to ask him another burning question of hers.

_I wonder… if he remembers me from eight years ago..._

* * *

><p>"Well this is certainly surprising," Kyoraku Shunsui drawled out.<p>

"It's certainly suspicious," amended Kaname Tosen.

The Captains of the Karukara Institute of Boys were gathered in a room around a large projector screen. No one seemed to be ill at ease with speaking to one of the Captains that had left them to join Hueco Mundo Academy.

The room's walls were a dull light green and had brown wood flooring and several pieces of equipment, some of which included the projector screen, the projector itself, and several large computers that showed charts, data, or current and past security footage.

"Deliver your report, Kaname Tosen," commanded the Captain Commander, who was seated on a firm leather couch directly facing the screen. To the sides of him, the Captains sat on softer brown leather sofas, all watching the screen with rapt attention. The only Captains missing were Byakuya and the 11th and 13th Captains.

"Sir. As I said before-"

"No need to repeat that, I heard," grumbled the veteran Captain.

"Then what would you suggest as a next course of action?"

The Captains and Tosen were silent for some time.

For the first time today, Komamura spoke up.

"Aizen and Ichimaru do not suspect you?"

"On the contrary, they believed my suggestion to return to Karakura Institute would be beneficial for them, if I were to act as a spy."

"But they don't know," sneered Sui-Feng, "that you're the one acting as our spy."

"It seems to me though," piped up Unohana from her seat, "that the likes of Aizen Sosuke would not be that easily fooled by Captain Kaname Tosen, not to slight Captain Tosen."

"Even geniuses may have gaps in their reasoning… or not," quipped Mayuri unhelpfully.

Kyoraku added his clarifying question to the conversation. "Currently, the students don't know that you officially became a teacher here again last summer, but have switched out to allow another fellow from Hueco Mundo Academy to take your place as part of… the friendly staff and student exchange program, right? Of course, you will still stay for a while here to observe for Sosuke and Gin-kun, and said fellow will… well…

"I guess some of the students will find out today… in their first class."

* * *

><p>"Argh, what's with this schedule!"<p>

"Calm down, it's only like that because of the ceremony today. Normally, it's actually pretty easygoing," Hisagi assured Rukia.

Rukia adjusted the messenger bag slung across her left shoulder, conscious of the fact that everyone around her seemed to have designer-brand backpacks, some including Kipling-brand ones. That she didn't have expensive bags like everyone else didn't bother her one bit, but she didn't want to stand out any more than she had already had in the ceremony today.

Currently Hisagi, who had taken it upon himself to show her the ropes of the school as much as he could before first period started, was giving her a rushed tour which would end with her classroom.

"The school is big enough that incoming Pins are given a map so they can find their way around here, but it isn't that hard to get adjusted."

While he took her past the gymnasium, a building of Olympic quality and proportions complete with the latest physical equipment for nearly every sport or activity imaginable, Rukia thought back to her unfinished conversation.

"_Well, let's get on with it," Ichigo scowled. _

"_Huh?"_

"_Don't give me that, you still have to apologize for the kick earlier!"_

_Now Rukia was scowling, and rather heavily towards the orange-haired man in front of her. _

"_For your information, you got what you deserved!"_

"_For what? For saying the truth? Face it, you _are_ pretty small."_

"_Take that back!" she shouted, leaning in front of his face, unaware of the bemused looks of the other two males in the room._

_Ichigo would have said more, but he managed to rein in his anger and annoyance in time to remember why he had wanted to talk to her in the first place. _

Right, I need to ask if we had ever met before, which probably isn't likely anyways, _he thought._

_But before he could even open his mouth, a bell chimed in the dorm, out in the hallway, and presumably, throughout the whole school. _

"_What the-"_

"_That's the warning bell," Hisagi remarked, who quickly picked up a dark navy blue backpack filled with materials and strode over to the closet for his shoes. _

"_Wha-what...?" uttered Rukia, as she watched the boys hurriedly pick up their own backpacks._

"_Don't panic," advised her fiancée as he located his own shoes. "There are only 2 classes today because of the ceremony. We normally have 4 classes in a day. But today's classes are almost twice as longer than usual."_

"_But I'm not sure what materials-"_

"_I'll get you a student kit for today, but it'd be better if you could get your own materials set up by tomorrow," her vice-president promised, who was now in the process of slipping on school shoes. _

_Rukia turned away from him momentarily and saw that Ichigo had already left and that Toshiro was about to step out now. _

"_Captain Hitsugaya," she called out, not sure what she wanted to say._

_He turned back to her, and was silent for a moment, before he said, "Have a good first day, Kuchiki."_

_Then the door closed, leaving Rukia with an outstretched hand and the words "You too" on her lips._

"Right," Hisagi said as they neared a classroom marked with a silver plaque labeled "Music History – Hirako Shinji".

"This is your first class, if you've noticed on your schedule," he said as Rukia checked the white schedule form in her right hand. The teacher for this class was the former 5th Captain and is a current Zipper, and he's supposedly a pretty easy-going Captain, so you'll be in good hands."

Rukia nodded, and simply said, "Thank you."

Hisagi nodded in return, a faint blush still on his cheek.

"Right, off to class then."

The petite raven-haired girl watched his disappearing figure for a bit, before she turned open the gold knob of the mahogany wood door.

The sight that greeted her was a large spacious room with white walls and surprisingly ordinary vinyl chip flooring. Windows dotted the walls on all sides except the front, which was covered by a large blackboard and whiteboard, and the back, which held various music-related posters of instruments and famous musicians. Rukia fancied she could recognize some from her childhood lessons.

Then she noticed a sea of shocked male faces and a… bright orange blob?

_Ah,_ she thought in dismay, _Ichigo's in my class, huh?_ And from the look on said male's face, he didn't seem all that pleased either at the turn of the events.

Also to her dismay, she noticed that no other seat was available except the one to the right of Ichigo, so she resignedly made her way over there.

"And where do you think you're going, squirt?"

She froze in her tracks.

That voice…

"Good to see your cute reactions are the same as ever, Kuchiki."

How could this be?

The figure strode towards the front of the class from the doorway, and huffed as he set down books, folders and other miscellaneous items on the glass desk in front of him, which already supported a sleek black laptop and writing utensils.

He then proceeded to stand in front of the class, hands on his hips, and surveyed them with one sweeping look.

"Right then, Shinji's coming soon, so I'll introduce myself first."

How could this be?

Rukia, who could bear it no longer, whirled around on the spot and beheld a face she had almost forgotten about in the hullabaloo of the morning, one that she had thought she would never see again.

This was…

"Yo, Kuchiki! Guess I'm your music assistant teacher again!"

_Impossible_.

"_K…Kaien…dono…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Super-long-author-note:<strong> Hey guys, as usual, thanks so much for all the visitors and hits to my stories! While I'd love to hear from you guys by review or messaging, your interest in my fics has made me quite happy!

**PLEASE READ THIS. THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT.** I'm again sorry for those who waited so long for this to be updated. Read on for my excuse/explanation, however you view it. Also, I also hope you'll excuse me for this, but I'm putting my other fic, **When It's Rukia**, on hiatus for the time being to focus on other fics. The condition I'm in now barely lets me put my attention to one fic.

For some of you, you may know that I have **lung cancer**, about early to mid-stage. After updating Ch. 4, I fell gravely ill and my heart stopped functioning for a while. So I was sent to the ER and later the ICU, and have recently been discharged from there. I'm recovering, but I'm sorry that you readers have to have such a sickly author and I hope I can pick this up later. **The cancer has spread as of recently, hence the long wait because of tests and chemotherapy treatments and school, so now I also have stomach cancer. **So to make this clear, **When It's Rukia** will be on hiatus. Don't worry though; I will focus on this fic and the occasional oneshot for now. Now, on for the actual story reflection.

Ahaha, poor Rukia somehow forgot about the apparently alive-but-supposed-to-be-dead Kaien with all the things going around her. This is going to get pretty serious, so if you wanted a light-hearted romance fic… (T.T) I'm sorry. I hope that the length of this makes up for the long wait, by the way.

Um, if you haven't gotten used to my writing style or haven't noticed, I like descriptions. It helps me to visualize and pretend I'm there. If any of my readers have read the Eragon series, I recommend you do so. The descriptions are so fantastic that I can "see" everything going on. Also, it helps for me remember details about places and people. So yeah, hence the dorm room description. What a lovely room…

Rukia pretty much is sorting things out between the three boys that will make life for her pretty hectic in this chapter and getting adjusted to this school. I think I will have trouble assigning the Captains subjects they could teach, but we'll see.

Plans for this fic… I don't think I'm confident in my strength or commitment to start my other plot bunnies yet until this is done. Sorry for being selfish. I just hope you guys enjoy this and go along with the ride. Thanks so much for the reviewers and readers of this fic, and my other fics! When I was recovering a while ago and after learning I now had stomach cancer, it lifted my spirits to see new ones and reread old ones! Sometimes I cried after being discharged from the ICU rereading some of the reviews wishing me good health and complimenting my story. Thank you also for alerts and favorites!

Remember, making an account doesn't take too long, and you're not forced to write stories. It makes it easier for me to express my thanks and thoughts with you if you do! Really? I only have sent out 6 (now 7) chapters and I already have over 30 reviews? Thank you all so much for helping me reach the **30-reviews milestone** for the first time! It's all thanks to you wonderful guys!

**To anon: **Ehehe, I don't think so… Is it? I hope it's not true. (T.T) Um, no. Actually, I think I'll end the contest and give **ShadowSword524** the prize since he was pretty detailed about his guess, though it was wrong. Thanks for trying though!

The rest of the reviewers logged in, so I have replied to you all as soon as possible through review reply. Thanks so much all of you, anonymous or not!

**PS:** **ShadowSword524**, I recently posted another chapter to my oneshot fic collection on my profile. It's titled **Carnival Proposal Part 2.** I dedicate that to you. Sorry for the long wait!


End file.
